


红袖掩青锋1-12

by Espring_sword



Category: 19天
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espring_sword/pseuds/Espring_sword





	红袖掩青锋1-12

1

这届的舞语者规格办的比以往都要大，据说是拉来个大投资，才五十强，已经是一号演播厅的规模了。  
蛇立是第十九号，他安静站在后台，耳边响着现场评委对十八号的点评。  
以分数衡量的叫技艺，让人羞于评判的才是艺术。这个世界荒唐。  
以前妈妈总这么说。  
蛇立穿一身红色劲装，略长银发在脑后扎成一个小揪，露出了修长的脖颈。腰间那条一掌宽的腰带系得很妙，实打实勾勒出了他劲瘦的肢体线条，就这么站着一动不动，都透着几分十步杀一人，千里不留行的潇洒。不仔细看或许不会发现，那纯黑腰带上用的绣线其实是纯金的，图案绣的是通天彻地的应龙。  
台上主持人开始报幕了，蛇立低头看了一眼那条造价昂贵的腰带，光影交错间看不清他的表情，片刻后他拾起脚边的道具酒壶，往着台上去了。  
五十进二十，蛇立入选的毫无悬念。最后时刻，二十强选手都集中在了舞台中央，铺天盖地的礼花中，蛇立轻轻擦了擦脸颊上的汗水，朝着远处举着写着自己名字灯牌的一小群粉丝深深鞠了一个躬。  
录完整个比赛已经是凌晨，蛇立背着背包走出电视台，高高的台阶下正停着一辆车，黑色的，蛇立认识，四个圈的奥迪，已经不陌生了。  
贺呈似乎不太喜欢张扬，用的车都是这一挂的，不过都是顶级配置，厂商上赶着给他送，每年订单都会送来，蛇立在他身边待的时间还不长，只是偶然见过一次，他随手圈点几个好恶，剩下的就都扔给特助了。  
蛇立没想到他会来。  
他脚步微微一顿，习惯性握着包带的手紧了紧，纤长眼睫微微下垂，遮住了金色的瞳孔。  
台阶还很长，蛇立有时候怀疑是不是所有电视台都有这个爱好，台阶修的又高又长，不过是电视机里手舞足蹈的小人，倒把自己供得像神。  
司机训练有素，蛇立刚到车前，后座的门就自动弹开了。贺呈一身高定西装，坐在里侧，领带已经解了，烟灰色衬衫开了两个扣子。他仰靠着椅背闭目养神，锋利的面部线条仿佛能把夜色割伤。  
蛇立上车的动静他是听到了的，只是没动而已。  
车门自动关上，蛇立把背包抱进怀里，低头，片刻后看向身旁的贺呈，笑得灿烂，说：“让您久等了。”  
贺呈漫不经心地嗯了一声，司机默契发动汽车。  
贺呈问：“衣服合身吗？”  
蛇立轻轻拍了拍膝盖上的双肩包，说：“很合身。谢谢您。”  
贺呈便不再说话。  
蛇立不着痕迹地一瞥贺呈紧闭的双眼，略一沉吟，脸上神色便变得为难起来，他开口，语气里带着明显的犹豫：“只是……”  
闻言，贺呈终于睁开了眼睛，微微侧头看向蛇立。  
蛇立知道那是让他继续说的意思。  
“不过是个舞蹈选秀比赛，不值得您这么破费……”  
他的长相是十分漂亮的，大概是混血的原因，他面无表情的时候总会给人一种尖刻的距离感，舞语者的主持人制造现场氛围的时候夸过，说如同西伯利亚的风雪。  
然而此时此刻，他垂眸蹙眉的模样，倒有几分冰消雪融的暖意，很难教人不心生怜悯。  
贺呈看着他俊秀的侧脸，片刻后招了招手，说：“过来。”  
蛇立缓缓靠到他身边。  
贺呈伸手，轻轻捏住了蛇立的下巴，而后手背轻触蛇立的侧脸，又一路滑向蛇立脑后，手指一勾，把蛇立脑后的橡皮筋解了下来。  
他深邃的狼眼微微眯了起来，说：“你不是说穷怕了，想要荣华富贵？”  
他声音低沉，在汽车狭小的空间更显得震人心魄。  
那是上一次他们在床上的对话，贺呈深埋在蛇立身体里，一边小幅度顶他，一边听他带着哭腔小声回答，说想要一辈子衣食无忧，荣华富贵，万人追捧，求您，求您给我。  
贺呈被他痉挛的内壁绞吸的再也忍不住，全数爆发在他的身体里。  
蛇立被迫直视着贺呈，金色瞳孔略微颤抖，几分钟后他轻轻闭上双眼，如同耗尽毕生勇气那样凑上前去，在贺呈削薄唇上印下一吻，又不敢多做停留，迅速退开。  
贺呈嘴角罕见的勾了起来，他揉了揉蛇立散下来的银发，说：“我说过，你真想红，根本不必参加什么比赛，看这一头的汗。”落在耳边的几缕被他顺到了耳后，“给你你就拿着，不值几个钱。”  
他们回了江岸别莊。  
集团的工作贺呈是刚接手不久，父亲去世得突然，贺天又远在边疆，二叔贺闻朝只顾娱乐公司，最主要的实业这边原本一直是父亲打理，一场车祸，贺呈便提早回国。贺家老太爷一向爱子，下了死令追查，翻来覆去最后也还是个意外的结果，港区八卦小报评了一句，说豪门世家，难逃天意。葬礼那天贺天才从边境回来，一身军装与贺呈站在父亲墓前，二人面无表情地鞠完躬，便又忙各自的去了。  
贺呈在美国历练时做的是金融，突然转到实业，太多交接工作需要亲自去完成，便就一直住在离总部更近的港东，江岸这边说是给他收拾好了，到底是没住过来，后来蛇立来了，就顺手给了蛇立。  
司机把二人送到门前便走了，蛇立走在前面，刷了指纹给贺呈开门。  
感应灯自动亮起，一层客厅里的大液晶屏开了，网络频道，正在播港区某个边角小报的八卦新闻。  
听到电视声响的时候，蛇立眉头微微皱了一下，只一瞬，便又回到了原来的模样。  
那是他之前搜索的视频，这东西有记忆功能，还会自动打开，他刚来时研究了很久，还是没搞明白这个破功能怎么关。那戴眼镜的特助给过他电话，最后他还是没有打。  
贺呈来的太突然，他没来得及做任何准备。  
贺呈站在客厅里脱西服外套，蛇立看着他宽阔的背脊，片刻后跟过去，从贺呈手中接过衣服，抬头看他，说：“很吵吧，抱歉，我这就把它关了。”  
他的样子看上去是有些为难的，贫白生活过惯了，突然接触稍前端的东西，一时不太会应付的那种为难。  
贺呈侧头看他，深邃双眼中不见波澜，说：“不必。”  
闻言，蛇立抱着衣服，垂眸想了想，又问：“您想吃点什么吗？”  
贺呈轻轻笑了，这一笑非常浅，并非开心或欣喜，类似见到可爱的小猫小狗便要生起逗弄之心的那种玩味。他一手解腕表，说：“洗澡去。”  
蛇立一顿，随即有些不自然的移开视线，低头说好，却也不忘接下那块表面漆黑的江诗丹顿，往楼梯旁的浴室去。  
浴室外的正对的那一面墙是个内嵌式的衣橱，蛇立把西服外套挂进去，再把腕表收进抽屉。每隔一天会有专人过来，带走，清洗后送回来。  
他原本不懂这些，是那特助带了人来，一点一点教的。他站在衣柜边，听到音响里传来下一则播报的声音。  
女主播的语气犀利夸张：“已经结案的港区高级会所凶杀案细节大曝光！据知情人士透露，该死者实为港西非法社团组织头目，案发时正在会所房间内跟新包的会所俏舞男大玩情趣……”  
蛇立背脊一僵，却没有回头，只一边整理衣柜，一边用余光去找贺呈，发现他已经走到了酒柜旁。  
吵闹的视频背景乐中，蛇立的表情冷了下来，俊美五官在阴影中显得异常锋利，如同淬毒青锋在月光下一划而过。  
包还背在他肩膀上。他转身进了浴室，不到片刻便出来了，身上的衣服换了，红色劲装，腰间系着那绣着金龙的腰带，银发再次扎起，透着三分侠意。  
“……谁料死对头就是看准了他寻欢作乐没有防备，从上方的逃生通道进入房间，俏舞男抱头逃走……”  
贺呈轻抿一口黑麦威士忌，酒液微凉。  
视频里说的会所他认识，贺闻朝开着玩的。事发当夜他就在那一层的走廊上，饭局结束的晚，平日里他根本不屑在这样的地方停留，贺闻朝的脾性他是知道的，这会所背后没那么干净。那晚或许是真有些醉了，听了助理的提议，竟然鬼使神差地答应就这么住下。偏偏专务电梯还坏了，经理一路赔着笑跟着他乘普通电梯到中层，再转乘高层电梯。  
就在中层的走廊上，案发房间的门砰一声被人从里撞开，一个衣衫不整的银发年轻人从里面冲了出来。  
酒杯在指间轻轻转动，贺呈漆黑双眼微微眯了起来，这烂摊子是贺闻朝的，他几乎没有关注过，没想到还有这样的精彩后续。虽然这种不正经的频道所言未必皆真……  
“目前该会所已恢复营业，能在这么短的时间内重新有生意，其背后的老板不简单哟。至于那逃走的俏舞男究竟……”  
播报声突然停了，音响里响起了低沉的鼓声，和着瑟瑟的洞箫，贺呈微微一怔，正欲回身，便感到背后贴上了一具温凉的身体。  
贺呈敏锐转身，见回忆里那银发年轻人正一身红衣，以一种十分依赖的姿态贴在他身上。贺呈略一挑眉，有些意外。  
灯光下，蛇立金色的眼眸看上去有些迷离，他踮起脚，抬头便要去吻贺呈的唇。  
贺呈一手从后方掐住他修长的脖颈，稍一用力就制住了他的动作。  
贺呈问：“怎么？”  
蛇立看着他，片刻后垂下眼帘，开口道：“您……您还没看过，我穿这身衣服，跳舞。”  
蛇立的眼睛生的狭长，带一点上挑的弧度，动情时眼尾会缀上红，从稍上方的角度看过去，会现出一种有别于他长相的媚和楚楚可怜。  
他的语气听上去还算平静，而触摸着他皮肤的贺呈却能感觉到，他整个人其实都在微微颤抖。  
这莫名让贺呈想起初见他那晚，他跌跌撞撞跑出房间，在走廊上与贺呈视线相撞那一刻，满眼彷徨，而后他便直直冲了过来，似是想救助，却脚下不稳，直接扑倒在了贺呈身上。  
他衣衫不整，嘴角还带着淤青，颈侧甚至有一处暧昧的齿痕。他抬头看向贺呈，满脸泪痕，一边惊恐回头，一边不停喊道：“救救我，求求您，救救我，您要什么都可以，求您救救我！”  
那一晚在会所顶层房间，蛇立明显是第一次。  
贺呈从背后直接进入时，他痩削的肩胛骨绷得死紧，却仍旧努力翘起后臀试图取悦贺呈。贺呈贴在他耳边问：“不怕？”  
他睁着朦胧泪眼，像是半晌才反应过来一样，颤抖着答道：“不怕，是您救了我……”之后话音越来越小，“我只是……我只是想要更好的生活。”

贺呈松开了手，说：“行啊，我看看。”  
蛇立欣喜一笑，而后后退几步，音乐正好循环至开头，蛇立抬头起势，眼神骤然凛冽。  
跳舞时的蛇立与平时在他面前的样子是截然不同的，贺呈靠在酒柜旁，抱着双臂看他，水晶杯握在手里。  
音乐中，蛇立动作挥洒自如，竟真有几分肖似那浪荡谪仙。几个舞蹈动作后，蛇立便巧妙来到了贺呈面前。他手臂一挥，轻松抽走了贺呈指间的酒杯，再回眸看他，眼中带着恶作剧般的轻蔑嘲讽。  
就在贺呈面前，他仰面弯下柔软腰肢，一腿为轴，一腿由下往上高高抬起，如同醉拳动作那样举起水晶杯，将酒液一饮而尽。  
而后，他缓慢起身，嘴里开始念到：“可怜无定河边骨，尤是……”  
然而还没念完，他便落入了一个宽阔坚硬的怀抱，太过突然，蛇立慌乱抬头，正对上了贺呈深沉的双眼。  
几乎没有停顿，贺呈低头便吻了下来。这是一个极具侵略性的吻，蛇立有些无法承受，抵在收紧了抵在贺呈胸膛上的五指。  
贺呈动作张狂暴力，他一手落在蛇立腰上，直接拽下了那条腰带，红衣松散开来，手便滑进了蛇立后腰。  
感受到胯间灼热的硬物，蛇立是真的有些慌了，他一把按住贺呈作恶的手，而后双手捧起贺呈按在他脖颈上的另一只手，贴在脸侧轻轻磨蹭着，小声哀求：“您慢一点……慢一点。”  
贺呈眼眸一暗，拇指压上蛇立被吻到绯红的嘴唇，蛇立乖顺的张开口腔，贺呈手指探了进去，翻搅玩弄。  
然而于事无补，贺呈这种人，床笫之间从来是他做主。他身手很好，而且力气极大，会所那一夜蛇立亲眼见过，他瞬息之间就把追着蛇立出来的几个人放倒。  
蛇立困在他的怀抱，根本无法挣脱。  
粗长手指直直探入蛇立的后穴。贺呈的手是那种惯常开枪的手，指腹上有厚重的枪茧，抵在在娇嫩内壁上摩擦，扩张，没一会，水就流了下来。  
蛇立像块砧板上的鱼肉，就这么被贺呈控制着，贺呈抽出手指，恶劣的伸到他眼前，让他看指尖上的水渍。  
蛇立眼尾的红瞬间泛了起来，喘息声颤抖得不能听。贺呈嘴角勾着笑，低头又去吻他，硕大硬物抵在蛇立的后穴上，没有任何预警，就粗暴而直接的插了进去。  
整个过程十分漫长，也许是站立着的蛇立太紧了，贺呈咬牙从用力绞吸的后穴中退了出来，一转身把蛇立按倒在地，再次插了进去。  
红衣铺了满地，贺呈居高临下地看着蛇立优美劲瘦的身体，忍得脖颈都泛起了青筋。他呼出一口灼热的气息，俯身到蛇立耳边，沙哑声音着问：“尤是什么？”  
蛇立被他顶的头皮发麻，听到他的话，空白的脑海反应了好一会儿，才明白他的意思。  
蛇立哭得泪眼婆娑，却还是听话的回答：“尤是……尤是深闺……梦里人……啊！”  
精液打进了身体里，蛇立被刺激得浑身痉挛，还没意识到自己也跟着高潮了，转瞬就坠入了无边黑暗。

“快！躲进柜子里去！无论发生什么，都不准出来！”  
“妈妈……”  
“不许哭！……阿立乖，记住，无论如何都不许出来，否则，否则妈妈就再也不要你了！”  
小蛇立躲进了墙角的大衣柜里，砰一声，房门被人从外面撞开了。他吓得一个激灵，紧忙从衣柜门上些微的缝隙里往外看。  
几个男人进来了，他看到其中一个人手臂上纹着一个狰狞的豹子头。  
妈妈站在客厅里，大声问，你们要做什么！  
几人却不答，随即，进来了一个高大的男人。角度原因，小蛇立只能从狭窄的缝隙里看到他锋利的下颚线条。  
男人一言不发，一把抓住妈妈的手臂，就把她拖出了门去。一瞬间屋里的所有人都跟了出去。  
小蛇立呆愣在原地，半晌才反应过来。  
妈妈说不能出去……可是妈妈……妈妈怎么了！  
小蛇立用力推开衣柜门，拔腿追了出去。他看到夜色中，有一辆黑色的车，尾灯闪烁，绝尘而去。  
小蛇立用尽全力追赶，他哭喊着，一直跑，一直跑，耳旁风声刷刷略过，如同穿越时空，不知跑了多久，他来到了一条宽阔的高速公路上，汽车早已不见踪影，两头看不到的黑暗如同巨兽，朝他张开血盆大口。  
小蛇立慌乱的四处寻找，一转头，他看到路边荒芜的草丛里，躺着一个赤身裸体的人，他颤抖着走上前去，看到了妈妈，满身伤痕的妈妈，被像废物一样仍在了路边的杂草里。  
小蛇立大喊着扑上去，抱住了妈妈冰冷的身体。  
“妈妈！”  
“妈妈！！”  
“啊——！”

——啊！  
蛇立猛然睁开双眼，从床上弹起，满头大汗。  
他急促喘息着，手指死死攥着落到膝盖上的被子，手背上青筋暴起。  
又做梦了。  
适应了黑暗，蛇立长舒一口气，习惯性地看向身侧，只一眼，蛇立整个人便如同敲在冰面上一样，迅速顿住了。  
那是熟睡的贺呈，他趴睡在枕头上，健硕的肩背从被子里露出来，而贺呈陷在柔软枕头里的侧脸，在那一瞬间，竟与蛇立记忆中的那个男人无比相似。  
蛇立惊恐地瞪大了双眼，他感到浑身上下都像被抽干了血液一样的僵硬冰凉。他盯着睡梦中的贺呈，过了很久，他缓慢地凑了过去。他的眼中满是恐惧，却又莫名透着一种抛下所有的无畏，可怕的无畏。  
只见他俯身，伸出手掌，虚虚遮住了贺呈鼻梁以上的部位，片刻后，他紧绷的肌肉慢慢放松了下来。  
不是。  
蛇立把自己缩成一团，夜色中隐约可见削瘦背脊上暧昧的痕迹。他一手捂住眼睛，无声的笑了。  
也是，怎么可能这么容易。  
当年那个男人，现在也不会是贺呈这个年纪。  
身旁的贺呈似乎动了动，蛇立一个激灵，急忙躺了回去。  
这时他才意识到，这好像是贺呈第一次留下来过夜。  
贺呈这段时间似乎非常的忙，也许真的是累极了，睡得格外的熟。  
蛇立有些疑惑的皱了皱眉，但马上又被心中那片更大的阴云遮了过去。  
妈妈，我一定会为你报仇的。  
他强迫自己闭上双眼，睡梦中的贺呈似是无意识地伸长手臂，宽厚大手揉了揉他的银发。  
窗帘缝隙中，月色清冷。

3

第二天贺呈走的早，东边刚泛白助理就带着司机在楼下等了。  
贺呈下床时蛇立就醒了，他面对落地窗侧身躺着，一直到楼下传来汽车发动的声音，才睁开了眼睛。  
他缓慢从床上坐起来，脑子里隐隐传来尖锐的疼痛。睡不安稳的老毛病了，几乎每天早上都会来这么一次，仿佛空气中有千钧巨力在挤压他的脑髓。  
说起来也可笑，贺呈来的时候会犯的少一些，因为结束时蛇立总会像落入意识的最深处一样，一觉到天亮。  
不过今天大概是例外。  
蛇立眉头紧皱，等疼痛稍微缓解，他下床，来到楼下，在浴室里找到了自己的包。他翻出最里侧的一瓶止痛药，倒出一把，看也不看仰头全吞了进去，双手杵在洗脸台边缘，半晌一动不动，指尖因为太过用力而微微泛白。而后他洗了个澡，戴起棒球帽，背上背包出了门。  
江岸这片绿化面积非常大，春天的早晨总有蒙蒙的雾。蛇立抬头看了一眼，见一轮旭日东升，泥土里仿佛有太阳的味道，他轻轻抽着鼻子嗅了嗅，像血。  
二十进十的比赛在一周后，他得尽快准备下一支舞。  
他回了西区的老房子。不是离开孤儿院以后他自己住的那间小公寓，而是更早的的时候，跟妈妈一起住的房子，工厂边的旧平房区，新闻里讲起民生的时候偶尔会提，说要拆了重建，不过至今也没动静就是了。  
这地方偏远脏乱，算是港区巨大光鲜翅膀下的一小片阴影，大概除了孤儿院的老院长，没有人知道，蛇立曾经住在这里。  
从江岸过来要坐很久的电车，蛇立到的时候已经接近中午。  
之前贺呈说要给他派个司机，去哪里都方便些，在别莊的大床上。他听了微微一怔，随即摇头，艰难地说您给的已经够多了。  
贺呈重重一顶，抵到了一个可怕的深度，蛇立根本无法控制自己的身体，本能地用力把脸埋进枕头里，想缓解摩擦带来的强烈刺激。贺呈低喘一声，俯身，粗长手指插进他的发丝里，微微用力强迫他抬头，看着他通红的眼眶问：“多吗？”  
这种时候的贺呈，话总是比平时要多一些。  
蛇立看上去几乎要哭出来了，回答说：“太……太多了。”  
这张拒人于千里之外的脸在做出这样表情的时候总有一种异样的风情，贺呈的呼吸有些不稳，他感到胸口传来一阵奇异的酥麻，如同被毒蛇尖细的毒牙轻轻擦过心脏。在那一瞬间，他控制不住地一把将蛇立从床上抱起，开始发狠般地顶弄。蛇立双手无依，只得紧紧搂住他的肩背，混乱中，蛇立劲瘦背脊骤然紧绷。  
贺呈在射精过程中依旧小幅度的抽顶，他声音喑哑，在蛇立耳边问：“够了吗？”  
蛇立痉挛双手死死扣在他的背上，摇头呻吟，说：“不要了，不要了，太多了……”  
后来这件事情，也就这么算了。  
阳光下，蛇立戴着棒球帽，脑后露出一个银发扎成的小揪低头走在坑坑洼洼的路面上。帽檐将他的大半张脸都藏在了阴影下，从侧面看过去只能看到削尖的下巴，他走到其中一扇门前，微微侧头向两边看了看，然后掏出钥匙打开了门。  
陈设十分简单，还保留着原来的样子。这种房子没什么格局可讲究，吃饭睡觉都在同一个空间里。那个棕色的立式大衣柜就在屋子的左上角，一进门就能看到，一旁是张单人木床。一张长方形的桌子摆在窗边，下首是张更矮的小方桌，上面放着煤气灶。电视柜在进门后的右手边，与衣柜正好是个斜角。  
如果是细心的人可能会发现，整个空间中所有的陈设都默契地靠向四周，中间的位置被刻意地空了出来。  
从前妈妈就在这里练舞，而小蛇立则坐在床头看着，妈妈会跟他说，如果是李白，动作里就总要带些醉态，酒中死，死而生。而后妈妈利落回身，一把造型简洁的匕首自宽袍中骤然出鞘，刀刃微青，映着妈妈与蛇立截然不同的黑发。  
小蛇立其实听不太懂，只觉得很好看，所以总是不自觉地去学妈妈的动作。  
那是十年前的事了，那时的舞语者还只是个不太起眼的地方台比赛，妈妈说等到了总决赛时就跳这支舞。  
蛇立把背包放到床上，走到衣柜前，打开了衣柜的门。  
里面竟挂满了衣服，几乎都是跳舞时穿的演出服，花花绿绿，大多下摆很长，有的甚至堆到了柜底。这些衣服似乎已经闲置多年，能看出经常有人打扫，不至于落满灰尘，但仍能看出时光的痕迹。  
蛇立伸手，缓慢而小心地将那一整排衣服拨到一边，现出了木质衣柜宽敞的内里。靠右的一侧被人钉了一颗钉子，上面挂了一把造型十分利落的匕首，陈旧刀柄在日光下隐约泛着金属的光泽。  
而蛇立面对着的，衣柜正中那最宽大的地方，贴满了大大小小各式各样的照片，简报，他多年来搜集的信息全都在这里。衣柜底部还放着一个大纸箱，之前被衣服遮了个严实，里面同样是各式文件。  
蛇立从衣柜里揭下了一张照片，赫然是那个死在了会所里的帮派头子，他被人簇拥着，不知是从哪个俱乐部里走出来，身穿短袖T恤，朝向镜头一侧的手臂上纹着一个狰狞的豹子头。  
蛇立低头看着照片上的人，下颚线条锋利冰冷。他还记得这人被绑在束具上的样子，看着他的眼神肮脏下流。  
豹头用力一吻蛇立侧颈，舔了舔嘴唇，说：“美人儿，你想怎么玩？”  
他的身材相比蛇立是十分粗壮的，皮带勒在大腿上，能看出纠结成块的肌肉。  
蛇立本是一个诱惑力十足的跪姿，在扣紧最后一个皮带扣之后，他直起身，神情已不复刚才的柔媚，金色眼眸中流露出了某种令人不寒而栗的东西。  
豹头神色骤变，他混迹西区多年，大大小小的帮派斗殴见识过无数场，他知道那是什么。  
——是一种寂静的，果决的，杀意。  
他警惕开口，问道：“你是什么人？！谁派你来的？！”  
说话间用力挣扎，试图挣脱捆绑他的皮带。  
蛇立面无表情地看着面前的人，他从裤子口袋里掏出手机，递到豹头眼前。屏幕上是一个黑发女人的照片，被人用手机翻拍的，应该是老照片了，有些泛黄，却丝毫不能掩盖她精致的面容。  
蛇立问：“记得她吗？”  
豹头慢慢停下动作，眉头皱了起来，神情略微疑惑。  
蛇立一字一句，说道：“十年前，港西，厂房区。”  
闻言，豹头的瞳孔逐渐放大，他的嘴唇开始颤抖，因为抖动的太过剧烈，连带着脸上的肌肉都在不停地抽搐。下一秒，他猛然扭动身躯，怒吼着，仿佛用尽了全身的力量想要挣脱。  
蛇立立马扑上前去制住他的动作，但因力量实在太过巨大，争斗间蛇立一不留神被他的肩膀狠狠击中嘴角。  
蛇立顿时一阵头晕目眩，他强忍着，迅速扯下吊在两旁束缚绳，穿过皮具，再次将豹头牢牢绑住。而后一把从腰后抽出了那把陈旧的匕首，锋利刀刃直接抵上了豹头的咽喉。  
致命弱点受到威胁，豹头不得不停下动作，他极力伸长脖颈，以一种由上而下的角度斜视蛇立。  
蛇立看着男人因为过度用力而充血的眼眸，说道：“你知道她是怎么死的吗？”  
豹头喘息着，断断续续说道：“你是……你是……”  
蛇立头发和眼睛的颜色都来自父亲，而面部轮廓却更像母亲。或许世间美人各有千秋，如果不是仔细观察对比，其实很难发现这一点。  
蛇立不接他的话，金色双眼微微眯了起来，轻轻说道：“你应该知道她是怎么死的啊。”突然间，他从后方一把掐住豹头的脖颈，力道之凶狠，使得豹头的整条咽喉如同待宰羊羔那样暴露在了锋利刀刃下，一串血珠滚落，蛇立逼视着他：“那个男人是谁？”  
因为动作，他微微侧头，屋顶的灯光斜斜照在了他的脸上。  
为了营造气氛，这种房间的灯光向来是昏聩暧昧的，蛇立的银发被光线沾染，现出了一种趋近黑色的混沌的颜色。  
豹头喉结颤抖，不发一言，双眼却死死盯着蛇立，片刻后，他突然笑了，表情因极度地疯狂而扭曲，他开口道：“没想到！没想到那个女人竟然还有你！哈哈哈哈……”  
蛇立眉头皱紧，他呼吸急促地大声问道：“说！那个男人究竟是谁？！”  
豹头：“你还想要报仇？你知道你在跟谁作对吗？哈哈哈哈！”  
“怪不得我！”豹头突然直视蛇立的双眼，“要怪就怪她去参加了那个比赛，惹了不该惹的人！”  
他此刻的神情其实是十分怪异的，莫名有一种等待了多年的东西在某一天真的突然出现在眼前时的荒唐和释然。  
蛇立握着刀的手青筋暴起，刀锋再进一寸，他开口，声音因为过度压抑而显得异常平静：“她身上的每一处伤我都记得，告诉我，他是谁，否则，我现在就让你尝一尝她当年所受的痛苦！”  
豹头满头冷汗，他嘴唇动了动，正要开口说些什么。突然，阳台外传来一声细微的金属摩擦产生的声响，因为楼层很高，落地窗的窗帘用的是镂空花纹，足够有情调，却挡不严实。蛇立敏锐回头，看到一个朦胧的黑影从上方跳了下来。  
在这电光火石的一刹那，蛇立猛然看向豹头，手上动作狠辣决绝，在豹头惊恐的眼神中，一刀切入了豹头的咽喉。蛇立一把抽出匕首，插回后腰，丝毫没有停顿，在豹头鲜血喷涌而出之前，迅速翻身下床，拉开房间门的瞬间他听到了落地窗碎裂的声响。  
这一切都实在太突然，蛇立在那一刻是真真切切的乱了阵脚，冲出房间看到贺呈的时候，他根本没来得及给自己太多思考的时间，拔腿就扑了过去。  
这一把赌的非常大。一来他完全不知道这插进来第三方究竟是谁，二来他无法确定贺呈是否能够给他短暂的庇护。  
那黑影进了房间一定会看到豹头的死相，无论那人出于何种目的，先一步跑出房间的他必定脱不了干系。假如此刻走廊上空无一人，他隐秘逃走的几率其实是非常大的。  
然而偏偏来了贺呈。  
有时在神经极端紧绷的情况下，人的大脑反而会呈现出一种异常清醒的状态。蛇立看到了跟在贺呈身后的经理，那一瞬间，心中有一个声音告诉他，这个高大男人的身份一定高于这个会所中极大部分的人。  
而他的外表能给他带来多么大的优势，这在很早以前他就已经知道了。  
蛇立状态转变之快可谓是在瞬息之间，他毫不掩饰脸上的慌乱，明明白白一副受害者姿态。  
他不能折在这里，一切才刚刚开始。  
倒进贺呈怀里的时候，那把杀了人的匕首就藏在他的腰后。  
蛇立没想到的是贺呈会直接动手。他躲在贺呈身后，看贺呈对上第一个追着他出来的人，对方手里拿着小臂长的长刀，挥砍过来，贺呈直接一把擒住那人手腕，紧接着另一手朝关节处狠狠一击，那人惨叫一声，长刀脱手，随即被贺呈一脚踹飞了出去。  
蛇立眼中闪过一丝讶异，但很快他就意识到，至少在这一刻，是他赌赢了。  
贺呈利落放倒那三人，回身时眼中还带着一抹狠戾，他看了浑身发抖的蛇立一眼，只吩咐经理给蛇立安排一个休息的房间，而后便独自乘电梯往高层去了。  
贺呈的话经理不敢不听，立马带着蛇立开了一个房间，问了几句情况，见蛇立惊魂未定，说的颠三倒四没个逻辑，便也不耐烦地走了。  
蛇立锁上门，坐在床上，一动不动，半晌，他缓慢摸向腰后，把匕首抽了出来。  
为了方便一些人，中层和高层的房间里包括走廊上都是没有任何监控设备的。蛇立来到卫生间，打开了水龙头，他拔出匕首，开始清洗。  
沾到的血其实不多，从刀锋到刀背，薄薄一层。水流带走最后一抹红，蛇立抬头，正对上面前的镜子。镜中人五官精致，面无表情，甚至因为太过于平静，而显得冰冷麻木。身上的白衬衣似是被暴力扯开了好几个扣子，其中一个扣子已经完全掉了，优美的锁骨外露，再深处，引人遐思。  
刚才那三人，看样子，应该是帮派的人。  
蛇立为了搜寻豹头的线索，在很长一段时间里都混迹于西区各种帮派之中。脱离普遍意义上所说的正常社会的人，身上都会带有一种与常人区别开来的气质，蛇立认得，会所绝不会插手帮派争端，今晚应该不会有什么事，但最迟明早，一定事发。  
那个高大的男人……蛇立跟着经理离开时注意到了他按的层数，高级套房。这个会所的高层房间不是有钱就可以住进去。  
“怪就怪她要去参加那个比赛，惹了不该惹的人！”  
蛇立慢慢把匕首收回鞘中，对着镜子，将还完好的扣子一个个扣上，而后转身，掀开马桶后的水箱盖，把匕首藏了进去。  
他要参加那个名叫舞语者的比赛，舞语者是他如今掌握的唯一的线索。  
他还需要一个人，带他进入那个云端之上的世界。  
机会只在今夜，稍纵即逝。  
他走出了房间门，走向那部能够通往顶层的电梯。  
走廊上地毯厚实松软，他一步一步，就像踏着层云，明黄的灯光照着他挺拔的背脊，在地上留下了一个好看的剪影。  
4

正午的阳光照进平房的矮窗，在水泥地上烙下滚烫的痕迹。  
蛇立收紧手指，豹头的照片瞬间被捏做一团，他把柜子里关于豹头的信息逐一揭下，拿在手里。  
几年里都是这样，柜子里资料换了一茬又一茬，唯独贴在最正中两件东西从来没有变过。  
是一张照片，和一张四方形的小纸片，薄薄一张，应该是从报纸上剪下来的。不知是哪里的小报，劣质纸张上的油墨印刷字迹已经有些模糊，标题用粗大字体写着：“公路女尸案告破，凶手竟是选秀女选手，为赢比赛不择手段！”  
蛇立面无表情地看了一眼，转身进了卫生间。  
他站在洗手池前，拿起架子上的打火机，点燃了手上的所有文件，照片上豹头手臂的纹身渐渐被火焰吞噬，扭曲，化作记忆尽头的一缕青烟，散发着化学药品般刺鼻的臭气。  
蛇立皱了皱眉。  
关于那一夜后来发生的事，蛇立其实是非常模糊的。他从没经历过那些，没想到自己会承受不住，高潮之后就直接昏睡了过去。  
最深刻的印象是第二天早晨，他从睡梦中惊醒，随之而来的头痛。这本该很熟悉的，只是那疼痛之剧烈，甚至连耳朵里都传来一阵尖锐的蜂鸣。  
他强忍着，环视四周，发现贺呈不在房间里。他闭上眼睛深吸一口气，跌跌撞撞下床，来到外间，还是没人，贺呈的所有东西都消失了，唯独茶几上放着一张名片，蛇立拿起看了看，名字旁写着总裁特助几个字，旁边是一个黑色的信封，右下角印着烫金的H·C字样。蛇立抖开，从里面掉出来一张银行卡，背面写着密码。  
蛇立沉默地看了一会儿，脑髓依旧传来阵阵抽痛。  
他知道贺呈是走了。  
他拿起名片和卡，凭着记忆来到浴室门口，找到了自己的衣服，掏出手机一看时间，距离十二点还有十几分钟。  
会所的客房打扫一般是在十二点之后。除非特殊情况，马桶水箱是不会有人碰的，是等客房打扫过后还是现在就回去……  
蛇立就这么握着手机，低头蹲在地上，突然，落地窗外传来一阵遥远的警笛声。  
在这个高度听到的声音其实是十分渺茫的，但他却对这细微的警笛声异常敏感，或者说，他潜意识里一直在等。  
他立即起身来到窗边，拉开窗帘俯看楼下，见一辆警车刚在会所门前停稳，远处还有一辆正朝着会所过来。  
蛇立眉头紧皱，哗一声拉上窗帘。  
来了。  
他拾起衣服迅速穿上，把卡和名片揣进裤子口袋里，拉开房门就往电梯方向跑。  
这里有很大几率会被封锁，不管怎样，尽早离开都是最好的选择。  
蛇立回到了经理给他安排的房间，刷开房门，径直来到浴室，打开水箱盖，看到陈旧匕首依然安静靠在水箱壁上。  
持续紧绷的神经让他有些不堪重负，脑子里隐约的嗡嗡声像无底深海，削弱了他对外界的一切感知。  
蛇立一把扶住水箱，缓了缓眩晕感，而后拿起匕首，转身的一瞬间他猛然一顿。  
浴室门口站着个人。  
蛇立条件反射性的迅速把拿着匕首的手藏到身后，这时他才看清来人，是个约摸四十岁的中年女人，穿着会所客房保洁的制服，手上推着清洁车，看着他的眼神微微有些讶异，随即便换上了笑脸。  
“哟，您在呢？我敲门没人应，还以为是退房了呢。”  
蛇立嘴唇有些泛白，他轻轻勾起一个笑，手上不着痕迹的把匕首插进了后腰。  
“这就走了，”他回答，“辛苦了。”  
保洁笑着说您慢走，给他让开了路。  
蛇立点头致意，步伐沉稳，走出房门。  
带有回弹门轴的房门自动关上，蛇立回头看了一眼，沉吟片刻，抬脚向着楼梯走去。  
腰后匕首微凉，紧贴着他光滑的肌肤。  
从后门走出会所时也是正午，一如此刻。  
最后一份文件烧尽，蛇立打开水龙头把灰烬都冲进下水道。他回到衣柜前，抽出侧面的匕首握进手里，空气中响起一声金属摩擦碰撞产生的轻响，短刀出鞘，蛇立伸出拇指试了试刀锋，就这么保持着拔刀的姿势站了很久，然后他抬头，又把匕首放了回去，衣服拨回原位，确认无误后，关上了衣柜门。  
蛇立背起背包，锁上房门，离开了。  
春天的太阳说不上毒辣，却是明晃晃的刺眼。  
跑道上，白色公务机已经准备就绪，贺呈登上登机梯，特助跟在身后报告接下来的行程安排。  
落座后空姐端上来一杯他惯常喝的黑麦威士忌，他略一抬手，示意换成红茶。  
特助合上文件夹，抬头看向贺呈：“最后一件，是蛇先生的事。”  
贺呈一手解西装扣，点头示意继续。  
特助从随身带的公文包里抽出另一份文件，递到贺呈面前：“这是您之前让查的蛇先生的资料。”  
贺呈接过，随手翻开。  
资料不多，薄薄几页就说完了蛇立从小到大的经历。孤儿，小学到高中一直就读于港西公立，被退养过三次，理由都是行为恶劣不服管教。后再没被领养过，十八岁高中毕业正式从孤儿院离开。离开孤儿院后似乎做过很多工作，基本都是零工，没有什么正式文书，再后来就进了那会所跳舞。上学时经常逃课，成绩倒不算垫底，贺呈扫了一眼成绩单，每一门都刚好过了及格线。有一张奖状复印件，港西公立高中艺术节比赛，舞蹈组一等奖。  
贺呈轻轻挑眉，他翻回第一页，是学籍信息，左上角贴着张证件照。照片上的蛇立穿着高中制服，白衬衫开了一个扣子，露出一小段修长的脖颈，他那时的长相跟现在相比没有太大的区别，金色眼眸直视镜头，带着天生的冷意。  
贺呈记得会所那一夜，蛇立穿的也是件白衬衫。  
那一晚是个私人的局，除了特助他没有带其他人，不过他向来也不在意这些，能真正来到他面前下手的人他还没有见过。  
听到敲门声，贺呈把西服外套随手扔在沙发上，走过去拉开房门，就看到他刚才顺手救下的小孩正站在他门口，抬头看他，嘴角上的淤伤显然还没处理，胸前那颗衬衫扣子掉了，露出了一小片肌肤。  
贺呈着实意外了一把，他微微一怔，挑眉问：“有事？”  
蛇立直视着他的眼睛，平静开口道：“我想做您的情人。”  
世间的美丽大抵可以分为两种。一种如春风，让人不自觉地想要去拥抱，亲近，捧在手心疼宠。一种如秋霜，花瓣美的剔透而不真实，以一个极度遥远的距离将人隔开，令人望而却步。  
蛇立显然是这第二种。然而此刻站在贺呈面前的他，那白衬衫覆盖之下的狼狈，倒有种把他迫人的美丽收束起来的感觉，如同雾蒙远山。  
他金色的瞳孔里闪烁着水光，里面流露出的渴望足够迫切，也足够真实。  
悠长走廊上空无一人，贺呈深深看他，漆黑双眼微微眯起，问道：“你知道你在说什么吗？”  
蛇立：“我知道，我想要做您的情人。我也知道规则，各取所需，互不干涉。”  
贺呈低声开口：“那好，进来吧。”  
蛇立的身体也不过是刚褪去少年的感觉，真做起来时他那与态度截然相反的敏感与慌张一直是贺呈觉得有意思的地方。  
每一次都在讨好，却总是不熟练。  
贺呈心中微微一动，他侧头看向特助：“贺闻朝那会所的案子，抽个时间去详细查一查。”  
特助有些不明所以，却还是恭敬答是。  
公务机引擎响起巨大轰鸣，短暂加速后，顺利离港。  
贺呈看着窗外一点一点缩成蝼蚁的城市，深邃眼中看不出情绪，片刻后他把已经凉掉的红茶推到一边，仰靠在椅背上，轻轻闭上了眼睛。  
风卷着飞机发出的机械声响，渐远，渐远，扩散至辽阔四方，再回归大海。  
一阵海风吹来，带起蛇立落到耳边的一缕银发。来来往往的人群中他抬头，见万丈高空中一架白色铁鸟，割破层云。  
5  
一周后，舞语者十强争夺赛如期举行。东区电视台的一号演播大厅灯火辉煌，音响从下午一直响到深夜，才传出了庆祝的礼炮声。  
夜空下，一辆黑色辉腾平稳行驶在港东CBD的中央大道上。副驾驶座位上，特助挂断电话，回身看向贺呈：“贺总，比赛结束了，蛇先生入选十强了。”  
贺呈正靠在椅背上看着窗外，闻言略微点了点头。  
特助从公文包里拿出另一部手机，双手递到贺呈面前：“刚才您致辞的时候，林小姐来了电话，说约您明天吃饭，您看要给她回过去吗？”  
贺呈伸手揉了揉眉心，说：“不必，帮我推了。”  
这林小姐是港东新区区长家的千金，贺老爷子搭的桥，贺呈之前见过一面，吃了顿饭，整个一个被宠坏的小公主。倒也挺可爱，就是太吵了，吵得贺呈头疼。  
明天他要开一天的会，没工夫去应付小姑娘。  
特助收起手机，恭敬说是。  
夜十一点，汽车在总部大厦门前停稳，贺呈下车，抬头看向顶层灯火通明的总经办，那里正有一个视频会议在等着他。他一手扣上西装纽扣，抬脚踏上台阶，身后，整个东区高楼林立，呈环状向着两侧延伸，如同黑暗中不眠巨兽展开了巨大双翼。  
蛇立回到江岸时已经接近凌晨。  
他打开铁栅栏，背着背包沿石板路一路往里走，脑后的小揪在夜色中微微上下晃动。  
这次晋级赛他跳的是青蛇，风陵渡口待归人。录完节目为了赶电车，他脸上的妆还没来得及卸，黑色棒球帽下，朱红的嘴唇藏在阴影里，青色泛金的细密鳞片隐约从侧颈一路蔓延到脸颊。  
贺呈其实不常来，像之前那样直接到电视台来接他的情况，只能说是贺呈一时兴起。大多数时候他都是这样一个人去一个人回。  
蛇立来到别莊门前，正准备开门的时候，突然注意到了门前那个立式邮箱上的提示灯正一闪一闪的，显示有信件投入。  
蛇立一愣，有些意外，他犹豫了一秒钟，走过去刷了指纹打开了锁。  
这还是他来这里以后第一次打开这个邮箱。江岸大概算是贺呈专门用来休息的地方，整体的设计都透着生活味的情调。比如从小花园通往别莊的石板路旁立着矮矮的，马车道风格的小路灯，再比如别莊正门前这个红色的邮箱。  
蛇立伸手进去，摸出了一个设计精致的类似贺卡的东西。他接着昏暗灯光看了看，眉头慢慢皱了起来，片刻后他开门进了客厅。  
水晶灯亮起，蛇立把那贺卡似的东西放在茶几上，慢慢坐进了沙发里。  
那是张邀请函，封面一页用精美的印刷体写着：见氏集团开年酒会几个字。  
见家的大名在港区可谓是无人不知无人不晓，若说贺家是实业龙头，那么在航运上，见家认第二，还没人敢认第一。  
这种大家族的商业酒会必定是群龙汇集，更不用说开年这样的盛典。  
这邀请函按理来说是很重要的，怎么会送到这里来？  
蛇立眉头紧拧。  
但是，不管怎样，如果能有机会参加的话，说不定能找到一些当年那个男人的线索，那个豹头口中不该惹的人上人的线索。  
甚至有可能，直接见到那个男人！  
蛇立的目光牢牢钉在面前这张精致的邀请函上，金色的瞳孔深处仿佛燃烧着经久不息的火焰，他一动不动，带妆的侧脸在灯光下显出了一种妖异的森寒。  
半晌，他卸下了肩上的背包，从里面拿出钱包，最里侧放着一张银行卡，他从银行卡的背后抽出了一张名片。  
他掏出手机，拨通了名片上的电话。  
他的机会其实是非常渺茫的。他没有贺呈的直接联系方式，现在是半夜十二点，打给特助，假如特助已经下班，那么他连跟贺呈说话的机会都没有。而取东西这样的小事最后一定是特助来，或者特助派个跑腿的人过来，他能见到贺呈的几率小到可以忽略不计。  
所以在那边接起来的时候，蛇立问的第一句话是：“请问……贺先生今天会过来吗？”  
各取所需，互不干涉，蛇立这样直接地打电话去询问，说到底是犯规了。只是这样的犯规莫名带着一种可怜的，暧昧的渴求。  
特助的口吻是一如既往的公式化：“贺总还在工作。”  
这个回答相当老辣，来与不来这是老板的私事，我不便作答，我只陈述事实，至于最后究竟来还是不来你自己判断，足够中立，且谁也不得罪。  
蛇立从这句话里敏锐察觉到，特助还跟贺呈在一起。  
蛇立：“我能跟贺先生说几句话吗？”  
特助：“贺总在开会。”  
开会……蛇立微微眯起了双眼。通常意义上来说，工作会议往往会选择正式的，具有办公特征的场所。贺家的风行集团旗下公司众多，贺呈工作不一定总是在集团总部。但是这种时间，恐怕没有哪个公司敢把贺呈请过去开会，除非是贺呈自己组织的会议。如果是这样，那么十有八九就是在风行总部。  
蛇立心念电转，再次开口时，语气里带上了些微失落：“那么，等贺先生有空的时候，能请他给我回个电话吗？”还没等特助回话，他又接着说道：“夜里新区的海风凉的厉害，还请他注意身体。”  
那头的特助回道：“我会转告的。”  
电话挂断。  
蛇立的表情在那一瞬间冷了下来，他收起手机，拿起桌上的邀请函，背上背包起身就往外走。  
贺呈此刻一定就在风行集团的总部。他不会傻到认为自己能从电话里把贺呈叫到身边，他只需要知道贺呈人在哪里就行了。  
开门之前，蛇立动作顿了顿，他像是想起什么似的回头看向楼梯旁的卫生间，只一秒，他便再次回头，推开别莊大门的时候，他伸手轻轻碰了碰画着青鳞的侧脸。  
凌晨一点，风行总经办会议室里仍旧亮着灯光。  
贺呈坐在环形会议桌的上首，正对面的大液晶显示屏上映着德国合作方负责人的脸。大多数时候都是视频里的人在说，他面无表情地听着，偶尔回几句。他的五官是亚洲人中少见的深邃立体，眉形修长锋利，衬得一双黑眸更加慑人心魄，当他开口说德语的时候会莫名给人一种类似原生的魅力，仿佛这一能力是他与生俱来。这种掌握全局的强大气场让坐在下方的几名分公司主管偷偷擦了擦额头上的冷汗。  
特助和另一名行政助理坐在贺呈身旁，低头在平板上做会议记录。  
会议进行到中段，特助耳朵上的蓝牙耳机里突然传来秘书的声音，他轻扣两下，示意继续说，只听那边犹豫道：“一位姓蛇的先生说要找贺总……”  
特助一听，再身经百战也不禁一愣。  
秘书顿了顿，随即说话声小了一些：“长得像个明星，化着奇奇怪怪的妆，但是他有带贺总私章的信封，我不敢拦……”  
特助低头轻声说：“知道了，等我过去。”  
一旁的贺呈敏锐察觉到异样，一瞥特助，特助无声说了句话，贺呈略一挑眉，特助急忙起身，低声说我去处理。  
还没转身，就看贺呈冲他招了招手，视线仍停在液晶显示屏上，说：“带到我办公室去，让他等着。”  
蛇立跟在特助身后进了贺呈的办公室。  
特助展现出了极其良好的职业素养，不听不问，对蛇立棒球帽下的脸几乎视而不见，在给蛇立做了简单介绍之后伸手示意了一下靠墙的那张黑色皮艺沙发，礼貌说道：“贺总让您在这里等他。”  
说完便要转身，却听蛇立叫了他一声，他回身，正对上了蛇立金色的眼眸。恍惚间他看到蛇立眼中闪过一抹狡黠的笑意，在脸上那舞台妆的陪衬下显得异常阴狠恶劣，只一瞬便消失得无影无踪。似乎长得好看的人在做出这种表情时给人的冲击力会格外的强，特助浑身一凛，等他定睛看过去，却只见蛇立温和地微微勾起嘴角，说：“多谢。”  
特助点头致意，出门时用力眨了眨眼睛，蛇立确实长得很好看，然而刚才那邪性的错觉令他从心底升起一股恶寒。他自认是滴水不漏的，那蛇立是怎么知道贺呈在这里的？他莫名想起之前贺呈随口交代的那件事情，他还没能想办法把它排进拥挤的日程。  
蛇立看着关上的房门，片刻后回身，开始仔细打量这间宽大的办公室。  
设计从里到外都透着贺呈那冷硬严肃的气息，蛇立绕到办公桌一侧，见宽敞桌面上被收拾得整整齐齐，除一些必备的办公用品外什么都没有。找不到任何有用的信息，蛇立便慢慢坐进了那张黑色的皮沙发里。  
贺呈办公室的灯装有感应装置，在一段时间内感应不到人体活动时就会自动暗下来。  
蛇立安静坐在昏暗的光线中，扭头望向那一整面墙大小的落地窗，窗外，整个港东渺小得如同玩具，更远处，港口灯塔微光闪烁，辽阔深海像是无边宇宙，载满归人。  
在这里，在港东最昂贵地段的大厦顶层，贺呈的办公室里，他第一次得以用这样的视角去窥探这个象征着财富与地位的繁华区域，紧接着他一手紧紧捂住双眼，无声地笑了。  
他究竟是付出了怎样的代价才仅仅换来了这些呢？  
一瞬间，他感到了一种难以言喻的疲倦。屈辱，嘲讽，不甘，自我厌恶纠结成无比繁重的思绪，从四面八方疯狂涌入他的脑海，令他几乎睁不开眼，他不停地告诉自己，不能睡，千万不能睡……就在这一遍遍的自我告诫中，他的意识逐渐恍惚，崩溃，最终毫无知觉地倒进了沙发里。  
——他其实是真的累了，录制比赛说到底就是体力活，从早到晚被灯光，音乐，人群的目光，一遍遍消磨，他的身体早已疲惫不堪，在精神意识到疲倦的那一刻，他终于再也支撑不住睡了过去。  
在此之后，噩梦袭来。  
“警察叔叔！警察叔叔你听我说，不是她不是她，那人是个男的！”  
人影匆匆的警局大厅里，小蛇立拽住一个穿着警察，冲他喊道。那人一手拿着文件，似是有什么急事，皱眉啧了一声，一把将小蛇立甩开，大步走开了。  
“这小孩谁啊？”  
“那不是已经结案了吗？”  
小蛇立急得眼泪直掉，他拿手背胡乱擦了擦，急忙上前再次拉住一人：“公路上发现的那是我妈妈，我妈妈是被人带走的，她不是自己出去的，我都看见了，是个男人，是个男人呜呜……”  
他又一次被人推开。在这满墙写着司法公正的地方，没有一个人有空理会这身高刚及成年人大腿的银发小男孩。  
小蛇立站在大厅中央，被人撞的一个趔趄，他深吸一口气，闭眼大喊：“不是——！错了——！”  
警局中吵吵嚷嚷的声音交杂，融合，幻化成了某种更加磅礴轰隆的巨响，将小蛇立的呐喊声完全掩盖。  
他声嘶力竭，却无人能听到他说：“不是——！错了——！”  
“错了——！”  
“错了——！”  
“错了！”  
蛇立大喊一声，猛然惊醒，感应灯应声亮起。蛇立急促喘息着，缓慢从沙发上爬起，脑中传来熟悉的刺痛，如同千万利箭从脑髓深处生生扎进眼底，蛇立不可抑制地紧闭双眼，再睁眼时眼眶已是一片潮红。  
他强迫自己清醒，环视四周，意识到贺呈还没有来时，他微微松了一口气，摸出手机一看时间，才发现自己其实只睡了二十分钟。  
碎片化的睡眠最是摧残神经，蛇立低着头想要缓解那无法触摸的疼痛，一边伸手去摸包里的止痛药。  
办公室的门突然传来轻响，蛇立一个激灵收回手，保持抱着背包的姿势，低头安静端坐。  
门开了，来人似乎并不着急进门，他站在门口，锐利视线直直投向沙发上的蛇立。他似乎也并不在意蛇立为什么不抬头，只一言不发，抬脚进门，剪裁得体的西裤不见一丝褶皱，他径直走到办公桌后坐下，几声轻响后整个空间再次归于寂静。  
久居上位的人通常身上都会带有一种气场，那是经年累月惯于驭下而形成的一种威压，当他注视着某一个人的时候，这种气场会带给人一种暗潮般细密的窒息感，就像无声收紧的拳头，越是寂静越是迫人。  
贺呈显然就是这种人。  
蛇立压在背包下的一只手悄然攥紧，他暗暗深吸一口气，强迫自己放松。  
贺呈终于开口了，他问道：“怎么到这来了？”  
他眼中带着一丝玩味，似乎蛇立做了什么有意思的事情。  
闻言，蛇立终于动了，他打开怀里的背包，把那张邀请函拿了出来：“我来给您送这个。”  
因为动作，他微微抬起了头，他的样子看上去莫名有一丝胆怯，像是不希望被看到一样往旁边躲了躲。然而明亮灯光仍旧斜斜照进了他棒球帽下的阴影里。  
贺呈双眼微微眯了起来，他开口道：“把帽子摘了。”  
蛇立动作有些迟疑，却仍旧听话地摘下了帽子，整张脸在那一瞬间完全暴露在了灯光下。  
这个楼层是太高了，从稍远的位置看出去，窗外天地相连，漆黑一片，大的令人心惊的办公室仿佛一座孤岛漂浮在半空中。蛇立此刻就坐在这座孤岛遥远的一端，银发朱唇，侧脸上细密的鳞片在灯光下隐约闪着妖异的光泽，像是黑白画卷中一抹突兀的艳色。  
贺呈看着蛇立俊秀的侧脸，开口道：“过来。”  
蛇立拿着邀请函起身，脚步像是因为久坐而有些不稳，但马上他就站稳了身体，朝办公桌后走了过去。  
贺呈伸手，蛇立识趣地把邀请函递了过去。  
见家……这个酒会贺呈知道，之前见家少当家给他打过电话，说邀请函之后会送到，贺呈也就没再过问，没想到会送到江岸去，看来这见一少爷做事不靠谱还真不是传言。  
贺呈把邀请函随手扔到桌上，抬了抬下巴问：“怎么这样就过来了？”  
蛇立仍低着头，小声回答：“我想这个应该很重要，怕晚了会耽误您，就着急过来了。”  
贺呈嘴角勾了起来，问：“真的？”  
这话其实问的随意，不过是顺口逗弄。  
蛇立却沉默了，片刻后，他抬眼看向贺呈，说：“假的。”  
贺呈轻轻挑眉，有些意外。在蛇立抬头的一瞬间，他发现蛇立的眼眶竟是一片潮红。  
蛇立说：“我想请您带我去参加这个酒会。我知道取一份送错的邀请函这种事，您不会亲自来的，如果告诉了您的特助，那么我就彻底没机会了。”  
他的眼神出奇平静，一如他敲开贺呈房门说我要做您的情人时那样，但此时却又因为眼中的红而平添了一丝奇异的可怜。  
贺呈眼中的玩味渐渐消失了，取而代之的是一种更加幽深的东西。他看着蛇立金色的双眼，半晌，低声开口道：“可以。想要就自己来拿。”  
闻言蛇立微微一顿，他垂下眼帘，纤长眼睫遮住了眼中的情绪。他抬手，一件件脱去了身上的衣服，优美流畅的身体一点点暴露出来，被灯光蒙上了一层迷雾般的光泽。  
贺呈一动不动地看着他慢慢跨坐上来，一手虚虚扶在贺呈肩膀上，一手伸进自己口腔里湿润，然后再伸到身下去给自己扩张。  
他真的是太敏感了，没一会水就流了下来，甚至沾湿了贺呈的西裤。  
他似乎还是有些怕，扶着贺呈粗壮阳物往下坐的时候连呼吸都在微微颤抖，修长脖颈仰起了一个待宰的弧度。  
贺呈知道他其实早就没有力气了，全身都依仗着他伏在贺呈肩上的那只手，但他还是不敢完全靠过去，视线始终温顺地低垂着。  
贺呈呼出一口灼热的气息，带着枪茧的大手掐住蛇立劲瘦的腰肢，猛然发力，直接顶进了那隐秘的最深处。  
蛇立控制不住呻吟出声。  
贺呈手指一勾解下了他脑后的橡皮筋，抓住他散乱的银发微微用力强迫他抬头，一边恶劣地抽顶，一边看着他蕴满水汽的眼睛问：“你是怎么知道我在这里的？我的助理是不可能直接透露我的行踪的。”  
蛇立连开口都艰难，话说的断断续续：“我……我给他打了电话，从他的话里……猜的……啊！”  
贺呈像是听到了什么有意思的事一样，轻轻哼笑出声， 他问道：“花了这么多心思？说吧，还想要什么？”  
蛇立顶着发昏的脑袋哽咽回答：“不想要了……不想要什么了，我只想，我只是想再见您一面。”  
身体深处被反复摩擦的感觉实在是太过刺激，蛇立本就脆弱的神经根本无法承受，高潮来得又快又猛，他背脊骤然紧绷，随即脱力整个人倒进了贺呈怀里。  
贺呈的征服欲和控制欲其实是非常极端的，只是随着年岁增长，被巧妙掩藏在了阅历，修养和坚硬的外表之下。然而在这一刻，贺呈感到胸口再次传来那奇异的酥麻，那些隐秘的，霸道的欲望都得到了极大的满足。  
他无法抑制地紧紧拥住蛇立，几番抽顶后深深射进了蛇立身体里，耳边，蛇立依旧在梦呓般的重复：“我只是想见您……”  
远方，海平面渐渐泛起橘红，微光一寸一寸照进落地窗，照着这场甜蜜的情事，这对不对等的情人。  
6  
商业酒会必然是正装出席，当天中午就有专人带着衣服到江岸去了。  
贺呈日程排的紧，七点的晚宴，他一直到五点才从风行旗下的重工企业出来。他的衣服是早就备好的了，特助直接拿到那重工公司的办公室里间休息室，贺呈利落换上，纯黑领带落在烟灰色衬衫上，衬得他整个人像把利剑，来去如风。  
刚坐进车里，贺呈就接到了贺老爷子的电话。  
“妙如今天也跟着她爸爸出席，你好好待人家。有了新区区长的支持，行事总是要更方便些，这个你该是清楚的。闻朝又去那什么劳什子电影节了，不提也罢，你一个人也不至于应付不来。”  
贺呈沉默听着，末了只说一句我会看着办的，就挂断了电话。  
老爷子如今年迈，虽说家业的事已经是全权放手，却还是有操不完的心。妙如就是那林小姐，老爷子的意思是要他娶那姑娘。如今的大环境，实业是越来越难做，自古商政一家，大家互通往来行个方便，早已是心照不宣。  
只是这官商不分的烂事，是贺呈最烦的。  
自他接手集团以来就在暗中着手改组产业结构，贺家在港区屹立将近百年，但就是再硬的底子不向前看总是不行的。  
然而一切才刚起步，在老爷子面前说什么都还太早，否则他也不至于开个会都要选在三更半夜。  
副驾上特助看贺呈放下了电话，便回身恭敬道：“贺总，刚才蛇先生来了消息，说是准备好了，您看派哪辆车过去接合适？”  
贺呈看向窗外，片刻后说道：“不用了，直接过去带上他一起走吧。”  
夕阳渐沉，黑色辉腾来到江岸时，蛇立就等在门口，他安静站在屋檐下，因为多年练舞的习惯，脊背总是挺得笔直。  
特助派过去的造型师想必十分偏爱他，把他从头到脚都雕琢了个遍。略长银发被梳了个三七分的造型，不知道是用了什么固定，全都柔顺服帖地待在脑后。大概是混血五官的原因，这种有些老派的经典发型竟然意外的很适合他，巧妙中和了他长相里略显邪气的部分。身上的西服并没有用太多的花样，简单的黑白配色，一眼看过去他整个人就如同一幅水墨画卷，柔软中透着根骨。  
坐上车时贺呈撑着下颚看他，难得地说了句不错。  
见家大宅占地面积很大，来宾的车辆都是直接开进花园停在别墅正门前，等人下车了司机再把车停到指定的位置上。  
贺呈到的时候晚宴刚刚开始，蛇立跟在贺呈身边走上高高的台阶，守在大厅门边的佣人推开厚重木门，明亮灯光照出来的一刹那，蛇立垂在身侧的手悄悄紧握成拳。  
这就是，云端上的世界。  
大厅中衣香鬓影，音乐声，交谈声，杯盏碰撞声有如实体，裹在一层薄薄的迷雾之中，一种强烈的不真实感猛然撞进蛇立心头。他微微低头闭上眼睛定了定神，再抬头时下意识望向身侧，正对上了贺呈漆黑的双眼。  
蛇立心下一惊，随即便温顺的垂下了眼帘。  
贺呈沉默地看着他眼角那道微微上挑的弧度，片刻后大步走了进去。  
小舞台上弦乐停了，见家当家走到话筒，大厅里的交谈声渐渐淡了下去，见先生开始致欢迎词。  
蛇立跟随贺呈在舞台一侧站定，长长的宴会桌旁站满了锦衣华服的人。这一切对他来说都太过陌生，哪怕身穿造价昂贵的衣服，他知道自己终归不属于这里，而这里的一切他本就从骨子里厌恶。  
他一瞥贺呈，见贺呈的视线始终看向舞台。他低下眼，俊秀侧脸被灯下的阴影勾勒出一个锋利的弧度，等他再看向舞台时，金色的瞳孔深处已然褪去了那层闪着水光的无措。  
掌声响起，见先生致辞结束了。蛇立看到台上的见先生视线往下扫了一圈，在看向他们所在的方向时停住了，而后便笑了起来。  
蛇立微微愣了一下。  
见先生约摸四十几岁，算一算，当年那男人也该是这岁数，但蛇立记得那男人侧脸的样子，跟见先生完全不同，他扭头看向贺呈，见贺呈也朝着台上点头致意。  
见先生下台了，显然是要过来找贺呈的，只是他一走台就被围住了，这一轮轮敬酒攀谈下来，要来到贺呈面前还要花点时间。  
贺呈大概早已料想到了这一点，同见先生打了招呼之后便低头看向蛇立，这是有话要说，在重新响起的弦乐声中，蛇立认真直视着他的眼睛。  
然而贺呈还没开口，一个清脆得有些尖细的声音就撞进了二人之间。  
“贺呈哥哥！”  
一道纤细的身影从蛇立眼前掠过，晚礼服裙角随风扬起，像百灵鸟的翅膀。  
林妙如一把抱住贺呈的手臂，抬头撒娇道：“我终于见到你啦！刚才我就想过来找你了，可是我爸爸总不让。”  
林妙如精致的小脸上写满了委屈，说着朝前方招了招手：“爸爸快来呀！”  
一个中年男人脸带笑意走了过来，古话总说相由心生，这中年男人步伐沉稳，举手投足间能看出多年涵养，只是一笑起来就不见了眼睛，仿佛连眼尾的几丝褶皱里都透着精明。  
他走近几人，一眼瞥到贺呈身旁的蛇立，随即便稍稍正色道：“妙如过来，像什么样子。”  
林妙如顺着父亲的视线，这才注意到了贺呈身旁还站着蛇立，小姑娘秀眉一下就竖了起来，问道：“你是谁？”  
“妙如！”中年男人轻斥到道。  
林妙如这才不情不愿的松了手，走回父亲身边。  
贺呈全程面无表情，抽回了手臂，他朝男人说道：“林区长。”  
林区长笑道：“诶生分了，叫林叔叔就是。”  
贺呈轻轻勾了勾嘴角，点头说是。  
林区长视线一转，到了蛇立身上，笑着问道：“这位是？”  
蛇立安静站在一旁，他知道林妙如一直在看他，女人的第六感向来可怕，这林小姐的敌意几乎是在看到他的瞬间就起来了，听到问话，不等贺呈开口，他便抬头，温和笑道：“林区长您好，我叫蛇立。”  
林区长：“蛇立，我倒是还没见过，是贺呈的朋友？”  
蛇立恭敬道：“贺先生是我的恩人，在东区会所，贺先生救过我一命。”  
美丽总伴随在财富和地位左右，这林区长是何等人精，听了个开头差不多就能把故事猜全了。  
只听他笑道：“还有这渊源呐。是了，男子汉大丈夫是该做些干干净净的事。”  
他的神态是十分和蔼的，一副慈祥长辈提点晚辈的口气。  
但到了那听者耳朵里必然是剜心的侮辱。  
闻言，贺呈眉峰一动，侧头看向了蛇立，他纤长眼睫微微下垂，如同蝶翼般轻颤几下，随即他抬眼，嘴角依旧带着温和的笑，回道：“您说的是，只是，生而在世，谁又能真的足下无尘呢？”  
他直直看向林区长，金色的瞳孔中闪烁着困惑而单纯的光，那天生迫人的侧脸线条在发型衬托下显出了一个刀锋般的弧度。  
林区长的狐狸眼微微眯了起来。  
蛇立低头，礼貌躬身行礼，而后便抬头去找贺呈，视线一转，就看到见先生终于是走了过来。  
贺呈显然也注意到了，他向林区长略一点头，礼貌告别，而后一手向蛇立后背拢了一把，带着蛇立走向一边。  
蛇立背脊微微一僵，随即抬眼看向贺呈，见贺呈也侧头看他，眼眸深沉，只听他低声说道：“可以四处转转，想吃什么就自己拿，但别乱跑。”  
说完贺呈便转身，朝着见先生走了过去。  
林妙如一脸焦急，想要跟上贺呈，脚步一动却被父亲阻止了，林区长安抚性地轻轻拍了拍女儿挽在他臂弯里的手，看着稍远处的两人。  
他是需要贺家的，一个分区区长远远不能满足他，下一轮选举，贺家的财力支持尤为重要。女儿能嫁过去是再好不过的，只是贺呈看样子翅膀是真的长硬了，贺家那二太子从军，贺氏集团内部谈不上什么派系倾轧，如今说到底没人能压得住贺呈。  
林区长脸上的笑意渐渐消失，他转身，带着满脸写着不情愿的女儿到别处打招呼去了。  
蛇立眼看着贺呈的背影消失在人群中，片刻后他转身走开，路过端酒水的佣人时顺手端了一杯香槟。  
他的机会来了。  
他一手拿着细长高脚杯，状似不经意地四处张望。  
与舞语者比赛关系最直接的，是娱乐行业。蛇立穿梭在人群里寻找，侧耳听身边每个人的对话，权与财的交易像最是稀松平常的谈资，在这些人口中被抛来抛去，和着缓慢悠扬的弦乐声，显得粘稠而朦胧。  
蛇立脑中恍惚回响起一个声音：“你小子怎么阴魂不散的？！这都多少年了？早就结案的事，而且证据确凿，不就是真相吗？……行行行，我只说这一个，以后别他妈再来找我了！”  
早已离职的刑警凑到蛇立耳边：“是上头给了压力，说证据全了就尽快结案吧……算了，听哥一句，别再执着了。”  
“是上头给了压力……”  
“是上头……”  
蛇立突然感到一股强烈的恶心感涌上喉头，他匆忙把一口未动的香槟往桌上一放，一手握拳紧紧抵住嘴唇低头快步走出大厅。  
花园里亮着明亮的路灯，却是没什么人，路旁种满了植物，蛇立步履匆匆，一路来到那个巨型欧风喷泉池边才停下了脚步。他听着潺潺水声，慢慢松开了抵在嘴唇上的手，颤抖着呼出了一口气。  
花园里带着些许潮气的新鲜空气灌进鼻腔，蛇立紧绷的肌肉放松了下来。  
他皱着眉头轻轻闭上了眼睛。  
这里的一切肮脏得令他作呕。  
可是这样的不行的，快回去，不然等贺呈回来，今夜就不会再有机会了。  
贺呈……他知道贺呈也是这里的一份子，他早就知道的。  
贺呈会娶那区长家的女儿吗？关系层层叠叠，盘根错节，有了权势撑腰，人命在他们眼里又算得了什么？！  
蛇立睁开双眼，金色瞳孔中杀意蔓延。  
就在这时，蛇立听到身后传来一阵急促的声响，像是高跟鞋狠狠踏在地上的哒哒声，他心中一动，敏锐转身，来人已经来到他身边，一见到他，手就高高扬了起来，化着精致妆容的小脸上写满怒意：“你这个狐狸精！”  
电光火石间蛇立抬手，一把握住了来人的手腕，他直视着对方平静道：“林小姐。”  
林妙如叫道：“可算是找到你了，你这个贱人！放手！”  
蛇立微一用力就制住了林妙如的动作，他说道：“林小姐，有话好好说。”  
林妙如的脸因为怒意而逐渐扭曲，已不复刚才那天真可爱的模样，口中言语恶毒：“你不过是个卖屁股的脏货，仗着有几分姿色就抢别人的未婚夫，亏你还是个男人，你要不要脸！你给我放手！”  
蛇立的表情在一瞬间冷了下来，花园路灯的白光照在他迫人的五官上，而后他慢慢地勾起了嘴角， 开口道：“不止是几分姿色吧？”  
林妙如愣住了，她感到一阵极致的森寒，视线钉在蛇立脸上，恐惧却无法移开，她突然生出了一种“这才是这张美丽的脸上本该有的表情”的感觉。不是在宴厅中那温和礼貌的样子，也不是刚才那平静的样子，而是现在这样，透着毒蛇一般的阴狠邪气。  
蛇立掐着的分明是她的手腕，林妙如却莫名感到窒息，她张了张嘴，没能说出一个字。  
蛇立继续说道：“未婚夫？呈哥好像还没答应娶你吧？”  
“你算什么身份！怎么敢这样叫他？！”林妙如一边喊着，一边用力试图抽回手腕。  
蛇立一动不动，轻而易举就将林妙如的手拉到了面前，他的眼神突然温和了下来，像是恨铁不成钢似的叹了口气，说道：“傻丫头。你这一巴掌打下来又能怎么样呢？现在爽快了，之后呢，我顶着伤到呈哥面前去哭几声，你也知道我有几分姿色，那他必定可怜我，到最后得了疼爱的依然是我，而你，一无所有。”  
林妙如听着他的话，气得发抖，蛇立却不理会，他上下打量了一番林妙如白玉一样的手，接着说道：“这指甲是新做的吧，刮花了多可惜。”  
说着，他握着林妙如的手腕，带着她的手轻轻在她脸上摩挲，轻声道：“倒不如换我给你一巴掌，你转身告到你爸爸那儿去，呈哥与林区长想必还有合作，到时候自然就会一脚踹了我。”  
蛇立笑着问：“你看怎么样？”  
林妙如听到这里已经是满眼恐惧，她尖叫着奋力挣扎，蛇立这才松了手劲，林妙如终于得以挣脱，她大骂一声：“你这疯子！你给我等着！”。随即转身快步离开了。  
蛇立站在原地看着，直到她的背影完全消失在迷宫一样的绿林里，才微不可闻地松了一口气。  
蛇立转身顺着来路往回走，刚绕过拐角，下一秒，他的脚步就猛地停住了。  
他看到那里站着一个高大的身影，锋利双眼正直直看向他，烟灰色衬衫开了两个扣子，黑色领带被解得微松，挂在衬衫领里。  
蛇立这一回是真的愣住了，喷泉池周围的绿植是呈锦瓶状分布的，两头稍窄，很容易遮挡视线，但离喷泉其实很近。他不知道贺呈是什么时候在这里的，又听到了多少。  
他不着痕迹地吞了口唾沫，垂下眼，慢慢走了过去。  
贺呈其实是出来醒酒的。他刚接手集团，见家的开年酒会，他是第一次以当家人的身份参加。和见先生没谈几句，各路人马也轮番凑了上来，一杯接一杯的，饶是他再能喝也耐不住这水中火在胸膛里来回烧。  
他找了个借口脱身，正要出门时想起了蛇立，他看了会场一圈，不见那小东西的身影，胸闷的厉害，他随手拉了个帮佣让他帮忙找人，然后就来了花园。他循着水声一路往里走，刚掏出烟，就听到了这么精彩的一段。  
贺呈低头看着面前的蛇立，那垂着眼帘温顺的模样，丝毫不见刚才的气焰。  
他饶有兴味地眯起了双眼，一字一句开口道：“呈哥？”  
蛇立浑身一僵，半晌，才抬头看他，冰冷的美丽被再次收束，眼神竟是十分平静，他说道：“您都听到了。”  
贺呈不接他的话，继续道：“一脚踹开？一巴掌？还有……”贺呈一手捏住蛇立的下巴，“几分姿色？”  
蛇立沉默半晌，反问道：“难道不是吗？”  
他毫不回避贺呈危险的审视，眼中带着一种少年般莽撞的无畏，然而贺呈却能感受到，他手中的这个人在微微颤抖，连同金色瞳孔中漾起的那水一样的光都在颤抖。  
贺呈眼中情绪沉了沉，低声问道：“我怎么从没见过你像今晚这样凶狠跋扈？”  
蛇立垂下眼帘，缓慢回答：“以牙还牙，以眼还眼，这是我在西区学到的生存法则。”  
顿了顿，他再次抬眼看向贺呈：“而您不同，是您伸手把我拉起来的。”  
他此刻的姿态太像一只恶犬，在大花园迷宫长廊一样的狭小空间里，收起了他尖锐的獠牙和利爪，匍匐在地，只希望主人能给他一点爱抚。  
贺呈深深看着他，而后松开了掐住他下巴的手。  
蛇立垂下眼睫，轻声开口道：“那样称呼您，是我冒犯了，我保证只此一次，下不为例。”  
半晌没听到贺呈回答，蛇立慢慢抬头，见贺呈正挑眉看他。  
蛇立的表情看上去有些为难地，片刻后，他凑近贺呈，伸手帮贺呈把衬衫扣子扣了起来，再重新调整领带结，而后他双手扶在贺呈肩上，微微垫脚，在他削薄唇边印下一吻。  
贺呈勾起了嘴角，他伸手把蛇立落在鬓边的一缕银发顺到耳后，宽厚大手摸了摸他的头，随口道：“想叫就叫，没什么，回去吧。”  
那一晚，直到酒会结束，贺呈都把蛇立带在身边。  
把蛇立送回江岸后，贺呈没有下车，他要马上飞往美国出差，公务机已经在等了。  
蛇立下车，黑色辉腾绝尘而去，口袋里的手机突然响了，蛇立掏出来一看，是一个陌生的号码，他接起，只听那边传来贺呈的声音：“忘了说，这是我的私人号码，下次直接打这个，早点休息。”  
蛇立愣愣说好，电话挂断了。  
蛇立站在原地看着汽车远去的方向，夜色遮住了他眼中的情绪，很久以后，他慢慢转身，向着石板路深处走去。  
剪裁得体的黑色西装完美勾勒出他匀称修长的身材线条，月光投下他的背影，像把沉默的弓。  
7  
港区的春雨是说下就下，海风翻涌过来，吹得天空一片青黑。  
东区电视台的舞语者化妆间里早早地亮起了灯，蛇立坐在最靠里的化妆镜前等身后的造型师给他梳头。  
做造型这姑娘就比蛇立大几岁，刚到电视台不久，总夸他好看，每回都抢着给他做造型，上次比赛那青蛇妆就是她给弄的。  
再过几个小时决赛就正式开始了，公共化妆间里人员进进出出，十分嘈杂。  
造型师一手拢起蛇立的银发，拿着一条带假玉坠的手编头绳往上绑，嘴里小声念叨：“你头发长度正好，就不接假发了，这样看着自然些，还有特点。”  
蛇立听了，看着镜子眯起眼，轻轻勾了勾嘴角。  
舞语者决赛与之前不同，是现场直播，赛制也有很大的变动。开场十强选手有一个齐舞，由三位现场评委根据齐舞表现，挑选自己中意的选手，分成三个阵营，之后进行分阵营对抗，在对抗中获胜的三名选手，才有资格进行冠军的争夺。由于场地原因，整个决赛会持续大约两周的时间。  
这次的齐舞主题是锦衣卫，蛇立身上已经换好了节目组统一给的飞鱼服，略长银发被扎成一个高马尾，露出了精致立体的五官，一眼看过去并不显死板，反而透着股潇洒劲儿。  
造型师双手搭在蛇立肩头，正欣赏着自己的杰作，突然就感觉耳边静了下来，回头一看，只见所有人的视线都望向了门口。  
有人来了，一个约摸四十几岁的中年男人，一身修身养性的浅灰色唐装，站姿挺拔，有眼力见的人都能看出来，这是跳了很多年舞的人。  
男人笑容温和，还没进门，化妆间里老资历的化妆师就迎上去了，嘴里说着袁正老师您来啦。  
一听这名字，几乎所有坐着的选手都站了起来，蛇立也跟着慢慢站起了身。这就是决赛分量最重的评委，著名舞蹈家，舞蹈学院名誉院长。  
袁正跨进了门里，笑着说：“来看看。大家都坐吧。”  
见没人动，他也只背着手，一边点头，目光慢慢扫过化妆间里的人。蛇立站在角落里，造型师悄悄挪动脚步，揪着蛇立的衣角把他让了出来，蛇立稳住身形，一抬头，正好对上了袁正的目光。下一秒，他扬起嘴角，粲然一笑。  
他的眼睛是天生笑眼，当他笑起来的时候狭长双眼就会变成两道新月，中间金色的瞳仁闪着熠熠的光。造型师之前总说，你别对我这么笑，我晕倒了谁给你做造型。  
袁正的视线在蛇立身上略一停留，随即便转开了，说：“不错不错，都是青年才俊，感谢大家坚持跳舞，比赛加油。”  
说完袁正便转身，站在门边的节目组老资历送着他出了门。  
化妆间在一瞬间再次嘈杂，造型师把蛇立按回椅子上，冲着镜子在他耳边小声说：“都说袁老师在比赛前都会到后台来看看，原来是真的。你倒是积极一点儿呀！我听说齐舞的时候得了袁老师青睐，到了他麾下，进前三那就是十拿九稳的事了。”  
蛇立只轻轻一扯嘴角，不接话。  
袁正这个人他并不算陌生，之前搜集舞语者资料的时候他看过视频，袁正断断续续做过几届决赛评委。选秀节目一般不会有常驻的嘉宾评委，像袁正这样的情况其实是很少见的。舞语者的制作组每届一换，蛇立参加节目这么久，能打听到的消息其实少得可怜，而第一届已经是十年前的事了，因为出了案子，几乎搜索不到什么相关资料，蛇立旁敲侧击地问过节目的视频剪辑，得到的回答是十年前的原片早沉在视频库里了，电视台的节目录影带也不可能外借。  
“听到没！”造型师佯怒地拍了蛇立的肩膀一下，“不拿名次，白长这么好看了！”  
蛇立不答，偏头问道：“你怎么知道的？”  
造型师：“我师姐说的呀，她以前跟过一届这节目，还是她介绍我来的呢。不过她也是听当时的前辈说的，而且袁老师在第一届的时候就做过评委，要不是出了那档子事儿，这节目估计早红了。”  
蛇立微微一顿：“你知道这节目出过事？”  
造型师有些神秘：“可不是嘛，为了争名次杀了人的。不过我也是道听途说，这行里八卦消息传来传去，真真假假的。”  
蛇立垂下眼帘，再抬眼，他从镜子里直视造型师的眼睛，一字一句问道：“你说袁老师，做过第一届的评委？”  
造型师奇怪道：“是啊。”  
蛇立嘴角慢慢带起了笑意，说：“那我确实得认真比赛了。”  
导演助理来通知彩排了，十强选手都陆续出了化妆间，蛇立站起身，转身前他低头看向小造型师，眨了眨眼睛，说：“谢谢。”  
造型师站在原地，看着蛇立的背影，蛇立是常对她笑的，但刚才那一笑，不知怎么的，好像有些不对味儿。  
夜幕降临，随着现场导演一声开始，第五届舞语者决赛正式拉开了帷幕。  
齐舞用的音乐是专门制作的，开头颇有风萧萧兮易水寒的味道，一片薄纱大幕垂下，宽大舞台上泛起烟雾，一束灯光投过来，半透明幕布上映出了十个整齐的身影，暗鼓声响起，随后只听“锵”一声，幕布瞬间裂成两半，于此同时台上十人转身，手中绣春刀横刀出鞘。  
整支舞大约十分钟，中间穿插着表演的桥段，舞与武在某些地方大致相通，虽说不是真本事，但很多时候动作做到位了，在一般人眼中也已经能算得上精彩。  
在最后的乐声中，蛇立自包围圈里一跃而出，随即舒展双臂做了一个舞蹈动作中最基本的平转，飞鱼服衣袂扬起，而后他向前一个跨步，单膝跪地，抬眼望向评委席，长刀出手，刀锋所向正好是坐在最中间的袁正身后的那台摄像机，音乐戛然而止。  
主持人上台来了，十个人喘息着，各自收起了结尾造型站起身，听从主持人指示走到了一旁的休息区。  
评委开始按编号顺序点评。按照比赛规则，每位评委可以挑选三人加入己方阵营，最后一名落选的选手则直接算作淘汰。蛇立编号靠后，他静静坐在椅子上，视线一直有意无意地跟着评委席中间的袁正，看袁正陆续挑选出了两名中意的选手，剩下最后一个名额却迟迟没有决定。  
轮到蛇立时比赛时间已经过了一大半，他站到舞台中央，一手握着话筒，几缕银发落到了侧脸。  
评委席上三人几个眼神交流后，袁正拿起了话筒，问道：“蛇立？”  
蛇立嘴角微扬：“是的。”  
袁正撑着下颚，接着说道：“我知道你们这个舞，结束动作是可以即兴发挥的是不是？”  
蛇立：“是的。”  
袁正：“我看你这次的动作跟彩排时又不一样了，是因为什么？你不是第一次跳舞了，临时该动作很容易出问题这种小事还要我教你吗？”  
袁正态度严肃，整个直播现场一时间落针可闻。  
蛇立丝毫不回避袁正审视的目光，片刻后反问道：“您觉得刚才的结束造型不好看吗？”  
这话一出，观众席上响起了些微的嘈杂声。  
袁正顿了一下，抬起话筒说道：“我承认，好看。”  
闻言，蛇立眼角慢慢弯了下来，似乎很高兴，他缓慢开口道：“我一直认为，舞蹈，最重要的是那份感染力，假如在最后一刻我仍能看向前方的观众，我仍能传递我眼中的情绪，哪怕只有一位观众能与我对视，那也是好的。”  
顿了顿，他低下了眼，那模样就像个做了错事请求老师原谅的学生：“但没能考虑的更加全面，只顾我自己个人的想法，是我的不对，谢谢袁老师教导。”  
袁正一动不动地看着蛇立，片刻后他抬起话筒，笑着说道：“我要你了。”  
现场乐队适时地插进来一段烘托气氛的音乐。蛇立欣喜抬头道：“谢谢您！”随后深深一鞠躬，在谁也看不到的阴影中，他的表情瞬间冷却。  
热烈的掌声中，主持人很有眼力见地上来接话，这一段简直戏剧，不赶紧带个节奏都要对不起手里这支话筒。  
决赛第一场跟之前的比赛相比时间要稍短一些，蛇立背着包走出电视台时还不到十点。雨已经停了，空气里有股大海特有的腥味。电车仍旧满员，蛇立拉着扶手站着，车窗上映出他面无表情的脸。  
比赛结束后他和其他选手一起到后台卸了妆，袁正助理就过来把他和另外两人带去了袁正休息室。袁正坐在沙发上，笑眯眯地，视线在三人身上来回逡巡，半晌才开口，说了下一次排练的时间和地点。  
下一场比赛就要开始各阵营间的比拼，舞蹈作品基本是由己方的老师来决定，只有进了前三才能跳自己准备的舞蹈。袁正显然不是空有名气的花瓶，只这一晚的接触，蛇立也看不出什么，当年比赛究竟发生过什么，袁正是否了解，又了解多少？  
广播里响起报站声，蛇立回神，电车正在缓慢减速，这时他注意到身后有两个小姑娘一直在偷偷看他，偶尔看看手机，低声交谈，却不敢上前来搭讪。  
蛇立并不理会，电车到站，他跨出车门，汇入拥挤的人群中。江岸是一个依山而建的别墅群，这种富人区到了夜晚反而寂静。从车站到江岸这段路就像是去往仙境的最后一段征途，远方灯火通明，而脚下却漆黑崎岖。这里已经远离闹市，半晌不见一个人影。蛇立低头慢慢走上缓坡，就在转弯的一瞬间，他感到身后一阵劲风袭来，在港西混乱的环境中生活多年的本能使他立刻矮身，同时闪电般回身一扫来人下盘，那人一个趔趄直接扑了出去。  
蛇立起身，借着月色看清了偷袭者。不止一个，算上摔了那人一共三个，每人手里都拿着手掌宽的长刀，俨然一副寻仇的架势。还不等蛇立反应，几人再一次合伙冲了上来，长刀从几个方向挥砍下来，蛇立身上没有武器，仓促间回身，背上背包替他挡下了一刀，直接斜斜开了一个大口，蛇立再次闪身堪堪避过正面的攻击，然而侧面那一刀已经是避无可避，电光火石之间蛇立伸出手掌一把握住了刀刃，那人瞪大双眼，双手用力往外一抽，蛇立手掌间顿时鲜血四溢，剧痛袭来，他一手本能地捂住伤口，身后那人飞起一脚踹向他的肋骨，蛇立一个趔趄单膝跪地，几人立刻上前来把他死死按住。  
为首那人满脸横肉，蹲在他面前，刀背轻轻拍了拍他的脸，说：“臭小子，老子可算是找到你了。你又傍上了什么大款，能住这种地方？”  
蛇立喘息着看向他，冷汗缓缓流下额角。  
这些人是从什么时候开始跟着他的，他居然丝毫没有察觉。  
“你们要做什么？”蛇立冷冷开口。  
“做什么？”那人冷笑一声，“豹哥是不是你杀的？”  
是青帮的人。  
蛇立轻轻一歪脑袋，疑惑问道：“你说谁？”  
男人顿时就被激怒了，大喊道：“别他妈给老子装蒜！龙虎会的人说他们去到的时候豹哥已经被人割喉了！那晚只有你跟他待在一起，不是你还能是谁！”  
蛇立平静地看着他，轻轻笑道：“龙虎会不是你们的死对头吗？死对头说的话你也信，也不知道你豹哥会不会气得掀开棺材板来揍你。”  
“臭婊子！”男人怒目圆睁，一手巴掌高高扬起，“老子今晚就宰了你给豹哥赔命！”  
突然，两道强光射来，在场几人皆是一愣，那凶神恶煞的男人手停在半空中，还没等他回身，一辆黑色SUV早已在轰鸣声中冲了过来！一个刺耳的急刹后，驾驶座的门便直接弹开了，一个高大的男人跳了下来。按着蛇立的两人还没来得及反应便被他一左一右抓住头发，往中间狠狠一撞，单手拎起丢到一边，长刀掉到地上叮咣作响。  
随即男人便单膝跪地，接住了因失血而有些虚脱的蛇立。他将蛇立揽进怀里，一眼看到了蛇立满是鲜血的手掌。一瞬间，男人抬眼看向面前那满脸横肉的领头人。  
领头人被这男人凶神般的举动震得僵在原地，到这一刻才想起来逃命，他颤抖着回身拔腿就跑。男人漆黑双眼一凛，随手拾起落在脚边的一把长刀射了过去，只听远处传来一声惨叫，领头被砍中大腿，扑倒在地，但立刻就又站起来，一瘸一拐跑了。  
蛇立的意识还算清醒，他挣扎着想要自己站起来，却被身后的人一把制住，直接打横抱了起来，他慌乱地用没受伤的手抓住男人的衣襟，抬头看向男人锋利的下颚线条，犹豫片刻，才低低叫了一声：“呈哥……”  
8  
贺呈钻进车里，从驾驶室直接把蛇立放到了副驾驶座位上。他常用的那辆辉腾被司机开走保养去了，这SUV是他从车库里随便挑的一辆闲置，里面可以说是什么都没有，看着蛇立鲜血淋漓的手掌，贺呈没有半秒犹豫，单膝跪在座椅上，一抬手脱下了身上的T恤，三下五除二团成一团塞进蛇立手里让他死死握住，然后开始在蛇立身上摸索。  
他的手法极有技巧，顺着骨架一点一点检查，每到一处都问一句疼吗？  
蛇立被他按着动弹不得，老老实实一句句回答不疼之后他才松了手坐回驾驶座上，发动汽车的同时打开了车载蓝牙，拨通了贺家私人医生的电话。  
SUV闪电般驰上山道，雨后的月光有种被洗过的惨白，蛇立攥着贺呈的T恤，手上的伤口早已经麻木，但他仍感到细密的冷汗从四肢百骸中慢慢渗透出来，被山风一割，浑身冰凉。  
电话挂断，汽车狭小的空间中一片沉默，蛇立低头坐在副驾上，一动不动，急速的心跳声顺着骨骼爬进他耳朵里，仿佛下一秒他就会死于窒息。  
他们回到别莊没多久医生就来了，带来了缝合工具。贺呈对这种伤显然非常熟悉，在电话里就把蛇立的情况详细说了一遍。  
蛇立手掌上的伤不算特别严重，他挡刀的时候有意先用手指去抓刀身，只是那一刀挥下来惯性太大，蛇立没能捏住，这才实实在在砍进了手心里。蛇立坐在主卧的大床上，看医生给他做了局麻，缝合针一点点穿过皮肉，隐约有种被噬咬的酥麻。  
贺呈从换衣间里找了件新T恤换上，给助理去了个电话就又回了主卧，站在一旁看着，眉头紧皱，一言不发。  
包扎过后医生给蛇立吊了瓶消炎针，交代了之后的处理事项便起身告辞，贺呈送走了医生，再回卧室时手里端着水壶，他走到床头柜边，低头倒水。  
蛇立看着贺呈沉默的背影，没受伤的手撑在床单上无声紧握，半晌，他缓慢开口道：“他们是我以前在港西住的时候，结的仇。看赌场的时候跟他们打过架。”  
贺呈回身，把手上的水递给蛇立，看着他慢慢喝了，才说了句：“知道了。”他从蛇立手里抽走玻璃杯，却没放下，抱着手臂斜斜靠在床头柜旁，漆黑双眼中不见情绪，片刻后只听他说：“派几个人跟着你。”  
闻言蛇立微微一顿，他眨了眨眼，看上去有些受宠若惊。他摇头回道：“不用了。”他仰着头，金色双眼中闪着得意而狡黠的光：“今晚被您打得这么惨，他们应该也不会再来了。”  
贺呈不置可否，只点了点头，说：“随你。”  
他把手上的杯子随意往床头柜上一放，站直了身体，说：“好好休息。”  
说完抬脚就要走，却被蛇立绑着绷带的手轻轻拽住了衣角。  
蛇立问道：“您要走了吗？”他的嘴唇原本因为失血而有些苍白，被热水一氲倒还红了起来。  
“您又救了我一次。”蛇立的手指渐渐收紧。  
贺呈低头看着坐在床上的蛇立，灯光给他俊秀的脸染上了一层透明的不真实感。他伸手抚上蛇立的侧脸，拇指在他唇上一寸寸揉过，只听他低声说：“我在书房，还有工作。有事叫我。”  
那温柔的爱抚只是一瞬，贺呈大步跨出卧室，房门关上。  
蛇立看着紧闭的房门，表情冷了下来，他回头，视线落到丢在床脚的背包上。这是贺呈抱他上床的时候从他身上摘下来的，因为已经破了大半，被贺呈随手就往床下一扔。  
蛇立起身捡起一看，幸好内层没坏，他从内层掏出了手机，上面显示有未接来电，是贺呈的私人号码。  
蛇立看着手机屏幕，眉头慢慢皱了起来。  
贺呈刚推门进书房，特助的电话就打过来了，说贺总，您说的地方我派人去看了，人确实已经跑了。  
贺呈简单地嗯了一声，坐进书桌后的椅子里。  
特助的语气有些犹豫：“西区帮派太多，没有个具体线索应该不太容易找。要查吗？”  
贺呈：“不必。”思索片刻，他突然问道：“之前让你查贺闻朝那会所的案子，有没有进展？”  
特助答道：“您稍等。”片刻后，电话那头再次传来特助的声音，“死者叫陈江，外号豹头，是会所常客。案发第二天中午被保洁发现陈尸在客房内，警方给出的消息里说是死者身上有多处伤痕，致命伤在颈部，应该是一刀毙命，其余的就没有再具体说明。会所走廊里没有监控，他们综合了目击者证词已及死者生前周边的情况，判断是帮派仇杀。大概是牵扯到帮派，警察那边也不太想管，抓了个人就结案了。”顿了顿，特助接着说道：“还有就是……这案子能结这么快，好像也因为二爷那边出手按了一下。”  
贺呈沉默听着，脸色越来越沉。  
特助：“至于蛇先生，案发当晚，他应该是最后一个见到死者的人。死者进了会所就点他跳舞，后来又带他去了客房，再后来的事您应该都知道了。警察之前传唤他做过常规询问，没有发现异样。”  
没想到贺闻朝跟这个案子也有牵扯。  
贺呈眼眸深沉，说道：“再查，不止这些。”  
特助问：“您是说……”  
贺呈：“我要知道蛇立跟贺闻朝还有那死了的人有没有关系。还有，蛇立在这案子里究竟处于什么位置。”  
特助领命，挂断了电话。  
书房的位置是整个别莊中采光最好的，落地窗外一轮新月高悬。贺呈背靠在座椅上，从手边抽屉里拿出一根烟卷，点燃。  
今晚他难得空闲，从集团回到东区的住处，一开门看着空旷的客厅，莫名就想起蛇立来了，别莊那装的灯是暖色，看着舒服些。换了衣服他下楼开车，路上给蛇立打了个电话，没人接。他想起之前听特助提过一嘴，今天是舞语者的第一场决赛，去到电视台发现比赛刚结束，他就直接开到江岸来了。  
“豹头……”香烟橘色的火光在贺呈指尖燃烧。  
被他一刀砍中那男人声音中气很足，他还没过拐角就隐约听见了喊声，具体说了些什么在车里其实听不太真切，但豹哥两个字却很清晰。  
蛇立显然没跟他说真话。  
贺呈回想起之前在别莊客厅里播的那个视频，那种网络视频，如果不是特意搜索其实很难看到。  
突然间贺呈意识到，此时躺在主卧里的那小东西，似乎比他想的要聪明很多。  
苦涩的烟雾中，他轻轻眯起了双眼。  
9  
早晨，蛇立下了电车，来到东区电视台高高的台阶下。他是来参加决赛第二场的排练的，袁正把地点就定在了电视台的排练教室里。  
一连下了几天的雨，好不容易放晴，晨光照在地上显得格外明亮。蛇立刚踏上台阶，就听到身后传来一阵刹车声，蛇立回头，见一辆奔驰保姆车在台阶前停稳。车门自动打开，一个发色张扬的漂亮少年从车上跳下来，嘴里念念有词，他气冲冲走向驾驶室一侧，二话不说直接给了车门一脚。  
“你他妈的会不会开车！老子回去就让我爸开了你！”少年骂道。  
驾驶室里的司机吓得赶紧开了车门下来，他却不再理会，转身就走。此时车里另一个人早已经下来了，像是助理的模样，提着个爱马仕背包战战兢兢地迎上去。  
少年看也不看，将背包一把抢过甩到肩上就往台阶上走，嘴里骂道：“别跟着我！”  
司机与那递背包的小弟便再也不敢上前，只老实站在台阶下鞠躬。  
蛇立远远看了看，便面无表情地低头继续走。  
这人是和他一组的，好像叫梁宇成。  
蛇立这一路比下来几乎不跟其他选手接触，能记住这个叫梁宇成的人，也是因为预赛的时候这人跳完舞下来就跟道具发火，说他们布置不当影响他发挥，比赛不公平，要去找媒体曝光制作组，很是闹了一场。这人家里大概是有些钱的，最后也不知道是怎么操作的，事情终归是平了。  
最开始比赛的时候贺呈也说要给蛇立配个助理照顾他，在他身上打个贺呈的标签。  
蛇立知道那不过是在床上逗他，风行的当家人哪会为了个养起来玩的小情人这么大费周章，弄得人尽皆知。但他还是摇着屁股讨好，说不要了，只在跳舞这件事上，我想向您求几分尊严。  
贺呈其实从不过问比赛的事，只是在送他进初选的时候投过一笔钱，也就是这笔投资把舞语者直接拉到了一号演播厅的规格。蛇立知道贺呈的助理跟比赛背后的娱乐公司一直有联系，每场比赛结束贺呈都会有一笔收入，一笔对普通人来说无法想象的收入。  
核心的人大概都知道风行老总其实才是这比赛真正意义上的老板，而蛇立跟贺呈之间的关系反而鲜为人知。  
都是练了很多年舞的人，进了排练厅，三人各自找了个位置开始热身。袁正来的还算准时，见三人都练着基本功，便笑眯眯地背着手来回巡视，时不时出手纠正一下动作。  
蛇立对着镜子，搭在把杆上压腿，镜子里袁正来到了他的身后，一手抚上他的后背微微用力示意他再低一些，俯首间，他突然感到有一只手覆在了他因动作而翘起的臀部，指尖轻轻顺着股缝滑过，只是一瞬，而那手法却极其肮脏情色，蛇立一个激灵抬起头，只见袁正一脸和蔼的看着他，说：“热身的时候，动作要做到位。”  
蛇立无声地与袁正对视，片刻后嘴角扬起一个感激的笑，因角度关系，微微上挑的眼角显出了一种灵动的风情，他说：“是，老师。”  
袁正有一瞬间的怔愣，而后他眯了眯眼，微笑颔首，转身朝着梁宇成的方向走去。  
蛇立俯身继续刚才的动作，在谁也看不到的阴影中，他的眼神渐渐冰冷，扶在把杆上的手无声地，紧握成拳。  
——原来，是这样吗？  
日头渐升，在东区所有高层建筑物的地面上印出了一个滚烫的夹角。  
风行集团总裁特助敲开贺呈办公室的门，一脚踩进阳光里，向前递上了手里的文件。  
他能跟在贺呈身边这么多年不是没道理的，他能从老板的语气里准确地判断出哪些事是必须马上去做的，而哪些不过是随口一提。  
贺呈让查的东西其实挺复杂，不过三天，特助就递上了第一阶段的资料。  
见贺呈低头翻看，特助开口道：“二爷跟蛇先生，除了雇主和员工，属下并没能查到其他有用的信息。而且蛇先生应该不知道东区会所的老板是二爷。”  
贺呈眉头轻轻皱着，没有说话。  
特助接着说道：“豹头是二爷会所的老主顾了，在很早以前就常去，慢慢地会所也就按贵宾制度接待他了，至于他跟二爷有没有直接交集，这个还请您再给我点时间……至于蛇先生，我特意去了一趟蛇先生以前待过的孤儿院，那院长说他是接了港西政府办福利保障处的电话，去港西一处厂房区里直接把蛇先生带回去的。”  
贺呈翻开了印有地址的那一页，下方附着一张照片，坑坑洼洼的石子路旁立着一排石棉瓦檐的平房，后方工厂巨大的烟囱正在排出废气，整个画面显现出一种衰败的暗黄。  
贺呈低声问：“为什么？”  
特助：“说是母亲去世了，家里已经没有其他亲人。”  
见贺呈不再说话，特助补充道：“我问了被退养的细节原因，院长说蛇先生好像总是逃课，跟西区的很多帮派都混在一起过。”  
贺呈敏锐抬头，眼中带着询问。  
特助会意道：“那院长年纪大了，只依稀记得几个名字，不过都不是豹头所在的帮派。”  
“知道了。”贺呈略一点头，他合上手里的资料，吩咐道：“再去查，案发那一夜，我要知道蛇立的行踪细节。”  
特助答是，正要离开，贺呈却突然叫了他一声：“蛇立最近在做什么？”  
特助：“蛇先生进入了第二场决赛，这几天应该都会去电视台参加排练。”特助识趣地问道：“需要派人跟着他吗？”  
贺呈沉默片刻，说：“不必了，下去吧。”  
特助离开了。  
办公桌上的手机响了，贺呈拿起看了一眼，屏幕上闪着林妙如三个字，他随手挂断，把手机推到了一边，而后靠进了椅背里，闭上眼，伸手轻轻揉了揉眉间。  
——蛇立究竟有什么目的？  
他其实并不在意蛇立是否真的与凶案有关，如果只是查一个杀人凶手，他根本不会这么大费周章，假如怀疑，直接把蛇立从身边丢开，一了百了。  
他仍旧记得蛇立向他开口说“我想要做您的情人”时的样子，也记得在见家主宅的喷泉边，蛇立说“是您救了我”时那带着水汽的金色眼眸。  
他不得不承认，蛇立的美丽确实是世间少有。只是这美丽的皮囊之下究竟掩藏着什么？  
他睁开双眼，漆黑眼眸中仿佛酝酿着狂风暴雨，将要席卷过春日的暖阳。  
10  
节目给各组排练准备的时间并不长，第四天，所有参赛舞蹈都必须进入收尾阶段。  
因为袁正行程的关系，第四天的排练安排在下午，结束时天色已经全黑。  
明天第二场决赛就要开始了，三人跟着音乐最后走了一遍动作，袁正坐在椅子上，提点了几句细节问题便没再说其他。他把手里的茶盅随手放上身边的小矮桌，笑着问面前的三人：“我就说到这里了，明天看各位的表现。你们还有什么想说的吗？”  
蛇立站在左侧，乖顺地低着眼，一阵短暂地沉默后，站在正中间的梁宇成突然开口了：“您能别没事儿总碰我吗？”  
他似乎刻意放大了声音，语气中的厌恶在排练教室空旷的空气中纤毫毕现。  
蛇立有些意外地轻轻挑了挑眉。  
袁正脸上笑眯眯的表情在一瞬间凝固，他并没有坐直身体，然而交叠的双腿却像是不舒服似的动了动。他仰头直视梁宇成，说道：“我那是在给你纠正动作。”  
他的语气听上去还算平静，但如果仔细看会发现，他的脸颊在微微抽搐，似乎肌肉已经难以控制表情。  
梁宇成冷冷道：“我恶心。”  
闻言，袁正猛地从椅子上站了起来，他愤怒地一扫桌面，茶盅落地，哐一声，残茶四溅。袁正毫不理会，转身拂袖而去。  
梁宇成破口大骂，同组的另一名选手急忙上前去劝，蛇立看着袁正离去的方向，心中一动，拎起新买的背包，无声地跟了上去。  
袁正不带助理，他脚步匆匆，直接下楼，朝着正门方向走去。  
蛇立一路跟在他身后，直到出了电视台，蛇立才突然叫了一声袁老师，然后拔腿追上前去。  
袁正并没有回头，蛇立跟在他身边，一边下台阶一边喘息着说道：“老师，他的话您别放在心上。您是从第一届就过来的元老，我崇拜您都还来不及，那小子居然敢跟您这么说话！”  
袁正突然停下脚步，他看向蛇立，脸上还带着没消散的怒意：“你怎么知道？”  
蛇立脚下有些不稳，像是没想到袁正会突然停下一样一个踉跄，这才站直了身体。他愣愣看着袁正的眼睛，表情疑惑。  
袁正：“第一届比赛的时候，你才多大。”  
闻言，蛇立缓缓垂下了眼帘，那模样就像个做错事等待被罚的孩子：“我……我听节目组里的工作人员说的，因为想多了解您，所以总是不由自主打听。”顿了顿，他抬眼，接着说道：“我是真的很喜欢您。”  
一楼大厅的灯光透过旋转门，一层一层投下台阶，蛇立俊秀的侧脸在渐暗的光线中显出了一种与月光同色的朦胧。刚跳完舞，他的鬓边还留有些许潮湿，几缕银发落下，温顺的贴上侧脸，金色的瞳孔在灯光下漾着轻柔的水意。  
他长得真的是相当好，袁正一愣，半晌才像是终于反应过来一样眨了眨眼睛，神情慢慢变了。他一手抚上蛇立的后背，带着他继续往下走，沉声说道：“现在的年轻人真的是没吃过苦头，看来是该受点挫折了。”  
他的语气十分缓慢，透着明显的暗示意味。  
蛇立低着眼，乖乖跟在他身边。  
袁正的手掌在从蛇立背上缓慢地滑到腰窝，顺着蛇立劲瘦的肢体线条反复地，情色地抚摸。  
司机把车开到了台阶下，袁正在车门前停下脚步，笑着说：“明天正常跳，进前三没有问题。”  
说完他轻轻一拍蛇立的屁股，上车离去。  
蛇立面无表情地看着汽车远去的方向，藏在夜色中的双手手指不停地痉挛，似是想要握拳，却因太过用力而变得僵硬难控，甚至显出了一种病态的苍白。  
蛇立回到江岸的时候还不算太晚，客厅里的水晶灯自动亮起，电视打开了。  
他慢吞吞坐到沙发上，耳边是新闻主播字正腔圆的声音。  
袁正无疑好色，这简直再好不过。他一定知道些什么，一定……  
“下面请看财经报道。本年度全港商协联合会议今日正式召开，本次出席会议的企业代表主要有，风行集团……”  
蛇立眉峰一动，看向面前巨大的液晶屏。  
——那晚之后他就再也没见过贺呈，他特意留意过，没发现身边有什么可疑的人，贺呈应该没有对他起疑。又或者是贺呈太忙了，根本不屑关注他。不论哪一种原因，对他接下来的行动都非常有利。  
“……会议为期三天，本台将持续关注会议进程，为您带来最新的财经消息。”  
显示屏画面跳动，蛇立一动不动，眼神在交错的光影中渐渐坚定。  
第二天，舞语者比赛第二场如期举行。短暂地休息之后，主持人发表了比赛结果，蛇立顺利入选三强，同组另外两人直接淘汰。选手陆续下台，梁宇成怒气冲冲地从蛇立身旁走过，一手胡乱解下腰间用来装饰的玉佩，猛地往地上一砸，哐一声弹得老高，随即落地，四分五裂。梁宇成看都不看一眼，直接推门进了换衣间。  
后台的换衣间类似服装店里的试衣间，一个房间里有十个小隔间。蛇立推门进去的时候就听见梁宇成在大声咒骂：“他妈的姓袁的老变态，肯定是因为老子当面揭穿他，就给老子使绊子。等着吧，老子要让你身败名裂！”  
其他隔间里显然还有别人，但梁宇成却丝毫不在意，一副有恃无恐的模样。  
蛇立找到一个空的隔间，走了进去。  
下台来的时候他特意等了等，跟给粉丝签完名的袁正来了个偶遇。袁正意味深长地拍了拍他的肩膀，就绕过他往休息室去了。  
蛇立利落换下演出服，没等卸妆，就背上背包出了换衣间。他径直来到电梯间，按下了负一层的按钮。  
电视台的地下停车场里停满了各式车辆，蛇立缓慢地，一排排走过，右手边一辆黑色宝马的头灯突然闪了两下。蛇立脚步一顿，随即便走了过去。  
蛇立躬身打开后座的门，见袁正正一身唐装，好整以暇地坐在车座上看着他。  
蛇立坐进了车里，袁正曲起食指轻轻在他侧脸上摩挲，笑着说：“聪明。”  
蛇立低下眼，笑得温顺。  
宝马驶出地下车库，来到了东区海岸酒店顶层的旋转餐厅。  
袁正显然是这里的常客，服务生见了他，毕恭毕敬叫了声袁老师，领着二人来到座位上，片刻后端来了红酒。  
蛇立伸手接过，小心翼翼地起身给袁正倒了一杯，再回到自己座位上，给自己也倒了一杯。  
他双手端起高脚杯，有些生涩地，与袁正碰杯，小声说道：“敬袁老师。”  
玻璃墙外的天空染着深海般的墨色，高档餐厅内灯光流转，耳边流淌着优美的弦乐，蛇立纤长眼睫如同蝶翼，轻扇几下，遮住了金色的眼眸。  
袁正紧紧盯着蛇立的脸，一言不发地，仰头干下了杯中的红酒。  
夜色渐深，服务生再次撤下空盘，端上了新的菜肴。瓶中的红酒已经少了一半，蛇立脸颊上飞起一抹红晕，他一手撑着下巴，嘴里滔滔不绝，说着袁老师您的现场点评真是太厉害了，已然不复刚才的羞涩。  
袁正看着他，只是笑，眼中幽深的波澜逐渐泛起。  
蛇立又喝了一口红酒，有些神秘地凑近袁正，小声说道：“袁老师，我听说，舞语者第一届比赛的时候，死过人。”  
袁正闻言，脸色一变。  
蛇立嘿嘿笑了笑，悄悄问道：“您一定知道，您跟我说说吧。”  
“这种晦气事没什么好打听的，”袁正站起身来到蛇立面前，“你喝醉了，我送你去休息。”  
袁正把蛇立从座位上拉起来，搂着他进了电梯，来到了中层。蛇立浑身无骨似的靠在袁正肩头，一路跟着他进了酒店的高级套房。  
房门“咔嗒”一声上锁，蛇立的脚步突然停住了，他挣扎着用力推开袁正，靠着门，斜睨着面前的人，问道：“老师，你要脱我的衣服吗？”  
袁正看着他，胸膛开始剧烈地起伏。  
蛇立突然笑了，狭长双眼里透着染色的轻佻嘲讽：“您看我第一眼的时候，不就已经把我脱光了吗？”  
“你就是个妖精！”袁正低吼一声扑了上去，他一边疯狂地撕扯蛇立身上的衣服，一边恶狠狠说道：“张开腿！伺候好了，我让你直接拿冠军！”  
……  
卧房门外，灯光照不到的阴暗缝隙里有爬虫路过，被门内不可闻的肮脏喘息惊扰，迅速钻进了那厚实地毯的最深处。  
散落在客厅里的衣物之下，蛇立的手机突然开始震动，屏幕亮起，闪动着贺呈两个字。  
11  
江岸别莊，一楼客厅，坐在黑暗里的贺呈手指一动，挂断了电话。  
酒精让他有些燥热，他稍微坐直身体，扯松了领带。  
商协酒会结束后司机问他要回哪，那时他坐在车里，胸膛里抑制不住的烦躁。  
商协里那些老家伙循的还是贺老爷子那一套，他不是不会应付，不过是厌恶。酒劲拖着那股没由来的疲惫感轰隆隆涌上心头，他呼出一口浊气，睁开眼，见车窗外层云半开，露出半轮新月，银色月光洒下，带着轻柔地，朦胧的凉意。  
那一刻，他竟然不可抑制地想起了蛇立。  
蛇立像月光，每当推开江岸那扇大门，就能看到他安静站在暖黄的灯光下，轻轻眯着那双金色的，带着水光的眼睛，笑着说，您来了。  
明天的闭会仪式贺呈必须参加，他本该回离得最近的东区，但他却说，去江岸。  
财富地位到了贺呈这个程度，但私生活依旧严谨自律的是少数。读书时他就不好这个，回国后他身边真正意义上的情人，算起来也就蛇立一个。以前贺天还总笑他，说他被英国佬教傻了，沾染了一身中世纪苦修僧的陋习。  
来到别莊门前，内里却是黑沉沉的一片，贺呈推门，灯和电视就自动开了。  
蛇立显然不在。舞语者决赛第二场刚结束不久，在酒会上的时候特助凑在他耳边提过。现在时间还不算晚，印象里蛇立不可能睡得这么早。  
耳边电视广告声十分嘈杂，在那一瞬间，一种难以言喻的恼羞成怒暴风般席卷了贺呈的胸膛，他几步走到茶几前，伸手按下触控面板上的某个按键，整个空间骤然寂静，灯光也随之暗了下来。  
黑暗中，他坐进沙发里，直接掏出手机拨通了蛇立的电话，片刻后又立马挂断。他随手把手机往茶几上一扔，闭上眼，轻轻揉了揉眉心。  
他其实很少这样。  
他似乎早已习惯了不去关注自己的内心，刚才那一瞬间的冲动令他有些无所适从。  
蛇立一定有事情瞒着他。蛇立从见他第一面开始，嘴里说的就是“我想要荣华富贵”，然而蛇立的实际表现与他所说的是有矛盾的，他甚至到现在都还没弄懂客厅里的感应灯怎么关。蛇立的注意力显然不在这座豪宅里，如果不是他太聪明太有远见，那就是，他还有别的目的。  
贺呈眼眸阴沉，他突然想，没有派人跟踪蛇立是一个错误的决定。他并不在乎蛇立的过去，他只想知道蛇立是否从见他的第一面起就在利用他。  
贺呈探身拿过手机，刚调出特助的号码，手机就突然响了，是贺家大宅的电话。  
贺呈轻轻皱眉，接了起来。  
电话那头是内宅的老管家。老管家的语气少有的仓皇无措：“大少，林小姐来了，说是要见您，闹个不停。老先生总归是年纪大了，这么折腾也不是个办法，您看您是不是回来一趟。”  
电话里隐约能听到林妙如尖细的喊声，贺呈眉头早已拧成了一个川字，他沉声回道：“知道了。”  
见家的酒会之后贺呈就再也没有见过林妙如，拒接电话，邀约也是全部推掉，没想到这个丫头居然这么麻烦。老爷子必定是顾及着她爹，只能由着她胡闹。  
贺呈坐在沙发里，一动不动，如同一座沉默的石像，细密的黑暗无声勾勒出他的面部线条，坚硬冰冷。他从手机通讯录里翻出一个号码，接通后，只听他说道：“阿丘，带上所有人，贺家大宅见。”  
这是他养的一支私人武装。  
既然事情变成了这样，那就干脆直接跟老爷子摊牌。他在改组集团的产业结构，新区区长的帮助对他来说可有可无。  
集团里做事的人不算什么，难缠的是贺家大宅里那些分羹闲养的宗氏，他这一动必定牵连无数人的利益，豪门倾轧不是玩笑，他手上的枪茧不是白来的。  
贺呈起身，来到车库，开出了之前停在这里的那辆SUV。阴云笼起月光，山雨将来，强风中，SUV拖着鲜红的尾灯，消失在山道的尽头。  
与此同时，海岸酒店的中层房间内，蛇立正跨坐在袁正身上，一手扶在床头，随着身下人的动作颠簸。他断断续续发出微弱的呻吟，双眼不着痕迹地环视四周。  
这间套房应该是袁正惯用的房间，四周的陈设明显被改造过，个人风格浓厚，并不像平常酒店那样一板一眼。床头上方的墙面上有一个改造延伸的狭长平台，上面摆放着各式杂物。  
蛇立的意识一直非常清醒，清醒得诡异，仿佛那个内里被一遍遍强行破开的人并不是他，他只是一个旁观者，一个冷漠到了极点的，旁观者。  
于是他敏锐察觉到，平台上摆放的一个相框里隐约有一丝微弱的红光射出。他状似无力地低吟一声，控制不住向前扑去，平台上的部分物件应声而倒，相框露出背面。  
——是摄像头。微型摄像头旁还嵌着一个银灰色的类似遥控器一样的东西，上面布满了各式按键，下方写着远近、聚焦、电源等字样。  
这个房间里一定还有其他摄像头，这是用来控制所有摄像头的总控制器，录了这么多期节目，他看摄像导演调度的时候用过类似的。  
蛇立眼眸一沉，他一手抚上袁正赤裸的肩膀，呻吟道：“老师……里面……好痒……”  
袁正埋首在他胸前，闻言低骂了一声，加快了抽动的速度。  
蛇立顺势向前耸动，一手按下电源按钮，微型摄像头背后闪烁的红点熄灭，随即他承受不住似地手臂重重横扫，平台上的杂物四散落地，相框远远飞出，直接砸在了落地窗坚硬的窗框上，随即掉落，发出啪一声脆响。  
“老师……慢一点，慢一点，东西……东西都掉了……”  
袁正一个翻身变换体位，喘息道：“别管它！”  
“嗯……啊！”  
……  
大雨倾盆而下，沿海地带的春雨，总带着几分呼啸意味。  
房内的情事已经停了，蛇立眼角还缀着一抹潮湿的红，依偎在袁正怀里。  
袁正神情慵懒，显然还在享受刚才那冲脑的余韵。  
蛇立看着他紧闭的双眼，片刻后开口道：“老师，您真好。”  
袁正不答，只笑着摩挲他光裸的肩膀。  
蛇立眼神天真：“他们都说，这个比赛，是乘了您的大风……可是以前您也做评委，为什么比赛近几年好像才红起来呢？”  
袁正闻言，突然用力一搂蛇立的腰，低头在他额头上狠狠一吻，笑着说道：“小东西，又抓着以前的事不放。”  
蛇立盖在被子里的长腿顺势缠上袁正，他的皮肤光滑细腻，透着少年人健康的光泽，因为多年练舞，柔韧度极好，这么缠绵地贴上去，竟给人一种丝绸般无骨的错觉。他一手滑下，修长手指轻轻握住袁正刚射完精的阳物，恶作剧般地玩耍套弄。  
“我真的好奇嘛。因为总听他们说，要不是因为出过事，您一定比现在还要厉害呢。”蛇立撒娇道。  
袁正眯起眼睛，意识有些飘忽。  
蛇立：“都怪那个为了争名次杀了人的人！”  
袁正轻哼一声，语气中竟透着几分愤慨：“如果真的只是这样，我也不至于现在还只是个评委的位置。”  
蛇立心中一动，好奇问道：“难道不是这样吗？”  
蛇立手中的阳物渐渐胀大，袁正喘息着揉着蛇立的银发，笑道：“不是人人都像你这么乖的。”  
蛇立：“怎么说？”  
“嗯……”袁正舒服地轻哼出声，“那女人就是太蠢，不过是要她陪睡一夜而已，乖乖听话就行，她偏要一副贞洁烈女的模样，结果惹到了不该惹的人，死了也是活该。”  
蛇立搂着袁正脖颈的手慢慢滑下，在灯光照不到的阴影里用力缴紧了枕头下方的床单。他的嘴唇在微微颤抖，他微不可闻地缓缓呼出一口气，问道：“那不该惹的人，是谁呀？”  
他的语气听上去十分轻松，完完全全一副听到了有趣的八卦的模样。但如果袁正此时睁开眼，就会发现，他的表情其实非常僵硬，修长脖颈上甚至隐约泛起了青筋。  
袁正显然快到高潮了，他呼吸急促起来，一手握住蛇立的手腕加快了速度，眉头一皱，射了出来。他舒爽地呼出一口气，睁开眼，轻轻拍了拍蛇立的屁股，说道：“知道了对你没有好处，行了，我明天一早还有行程，睡觉吧。”  
说完，袁正伸手拿起床头柜上的遥控器一按，灯光熄灭了。几次高潮似乎给了他一种愉悦的疲惫感，很快，他的呼吸便渐渐平缓，搂着蛇立肩头的手松开，落到了枕头上。  
黑暗中，蛇立缓慢而无声地下了床，他来到记忆中相框掉落的位置，一点点摸索着，将其捡了起来。眼睛终于适应了黑暗，窗外雨声哗哗，他借着微弱的光线，看到摄像头的镜头已经碎裂，后盖也有些松动，他稍一用力掰开，取出了插在里面的内存卡，然后将相框放回来掉落的位置，再把后盖扔到了远处立式衣柜的下方。  
做完一切后，蛇立回到了床边，他把手中小小的内存卡由边缘缝隙塞进了厚实床垫的下方，然后小心翼翼地躺回了床上。  
他始终睁着双眼，金色的瞳孔因为太过无神而显出了一种仿佛灯火熄灭般的黯淡。雨滴噼啪打在落地窗上，窗外墨云翻涌，杀意电闪雷鸣。  
一夜风雨。  
清晨，贺家大宅内院里种的梨花被打落了一地，却迟迟不见人打扫。残存的雨滴自枝头滑落，正厅那扇伫立将近半个世纪的厚重桃木门终于开了，贺呈一整西装领，大步走出，身后跟着十几名荷枪实弹的佣兵，为首那人剃着短寸，整条右臂上纹着慑人的花纹。  
林妙如已经连夜被送回了家。贺呈从小就不在内宅抚养，回国后又是老爷子钦点，直接上位，整个贺家大宅里其实没几个人真正见识过他的手段。他把人全都拉过去，也不过是为了能清静些跟他爷爷好好谈谈，总不至于刚一开口说改组计划，身边就有人左一句造反，右一句白眼狼。  
老爷子年纪是真的大了，叱咤风云一辈子，到头来也是儿孙零落，看着面前鼎盛如雄狮的贺呈，最后也只能摆摆手，随他去了。  
一行人走出重重院落，之前来时便抢占了警卫岗的佣兵见老板出来，便也一队队跟上，到得大宅正门前已经是百人规模。  
车队在台阶前停稳，阿丘上前一步，正准备为贺呈拉开车门，就见一辆款型经典的法拉利开了过来，来人的面部轮廓看上去与贺呈有几分神似，但年龄应该要更大一些，穿一身休闲西装。他似乎毫不意外贺呈身后的阵仗，坦然走上石阶，来到贺呈面前。阿丘正要阻拦，就听贺呈冷漠地叫了一声：“二叔。”  
众所周知，贺家二爷贺闻朝是不管家事的，年轻时出格的事干的比那从军的二太子还要多，后来沉稳了些，借着贺家的势力，在娱乐行当也开出了片天地。他会过来，想是昨夜有人通知了他，不过这都打完了才来，果真是应了那句天高皇帝远。  
贺闻朝看了看贺呈身后的人，只挑了挑眉，说了句不错，就径直往大宅里去了。  
见贺呈面无表情地转身，阿丘一个箭步上前，打开了车门。他有时候也想不明白，贺家这可是整座江山，争上一争，不比那整天唱歌跳舞的行当好？不过也许人家就爱那美人如云天上人间呢。  
阿丘坐上副驾驶，豪门秘辛他不懂。他只是回头看向冰冷如刀锋的老板，问道：“老板，现在去哪？”  
贺呈回道：“风行。”  
距离商协联合会的闭会仪式还有几个小时，风行总部离会场很近，他彻夜未眠，办公室里有休息室，他也能换掉这一身带着硝烟味的衣服。  
袁正是被助理的电话吵醒的，年岁渐长以后体力确实也不如以前，昨夜闹得太晚，这一不留神就睡过头了。  
他匆匆起身，也不接电话，洗澡穿戴后来到床前，看着地上一片狼藉，找了半天才在落地窗边找到相框。他拾起摔的稀巴烂的微型摄像头走到床边，见蛇立还趴在枕头上睡得脸颊泛红。他哼笑一声，低头在蛇立侧脸上重重一吻：“小野猫，镜头都给我摔碎了。”  
蛇立嘟囔两声，又接着睡了。  
袁正这才拿起床头柜上震得像是快断气的手机，划开接听，不耐烦道：“行了别催了，这就下去。摄像头摔了，内存卡不知道掉到哪去了，一会儿先别让保洁来，等通告完了你亲自带人来一趟，给我找出来。”  
袁正的声音渐远，片刻后卧房外传来一声细微的房门上锁的声音，几乎在同一时间，原本睡得人事不省的蛇立睁开了双眼。他直直坐了起来，眼底一片清明。  
他利落翻身下床，稍一用力抬起床垫一角，把内存卡摸了出来。  
这摄像头明显是用来偷拍的，蛇立环视四周，其他的也一定藏得十分隐蔽，擅自翻动很可能会留下痕迹。  
看布置就能知道，袁正这爱好绝非一朝一夕，如果他从第一届舞语者时，甚至更早就开始做这样的事，那么他保存的视频里很有可能会留下线索。  
蛇立站起身，从里间到外间，把所有能摆放物品的地方都看了一遍，没有找到任何类似录影带或者光碟一样的东西，连播放设备都没有。  
——不在这里。  
蛇立捏紧了手里的内存卡。  
只能先赌一把，看看这张里有什么了。  
他来到客厅里拾起衣服一件件穿上，T恤带得手机翻了个个儿，又落回厚实地毯上。他蹲下身按亮屏幕，上面赫然显示着贺呈的未接来电。  
蛇立动作一僵，点开一看，是昨天晚上，但响铃时间只有两秒。蛇立眉头皱了起来，商协联合会议还没结束，贺呈应该很忙才对……  
他沉吟片刻，按下了回播键。  
无人接听。  
紧接着，他又播通了特助的电话，得到的回复是：贺总在休息，昨晚太忙，之后还有会议。  
蛇立紧绷的肌肉慢慢放松了下来，或许真的只是不小心按错了。  
他把内存卡放进背包里层，背起背包，迅速从套房离开了。  
与此同时，风行集团总部总裁办公室内，特助站在办公桌前，遵从贺呈的示意挂断了电话。  
贺呈已经换了衣服，烟灰色衬衫开着领口的扣子，还没系上领带。  
他略一点头，示意特助：“接着刚才的说。”  
特助收起手机，把手里的信封递给贺呈。贺呈接过，抖出几张照片，拍得十分潦草，似乎是从像素极差的视频里截下来的。上面是年轻的贺闻朝，正从某个高级会所走出来，身后跟着的一群人中赫然出现了豹头的身影。  
贺呈皱眉抬头，问道：“还有呢？”  
特助：“还有个人……您或许想见见。”  
贺呈点了点头。  
特助打开办公室的大门，把人叫了进来。来人是个约摸四十岁的中年妇女，面相和善，乍一进到这装潢低调却无一不透着奢华的办公室还有些拘谨。  
特助介绍道：“这是东区会所的保洁。”  
特助拿出一张蛇立的照片，递到保洁面前，问道：“您见过这个人吗？”  
保洁一看就笑了，神情也自在了许多，回答：“见过呀，我不是跟你说了嘛。”  
特助伸手示意办公桌后的贺呈：“把您跟我说的，再说一遍。”  
保洁：“就这小伙子，我打扫客房的时候见着的。我当时敲门没人应，以为是退房了，结果一进去就看他在马桶水箱边站着，我正寻思呢，他就转过来了，手里拿着那么长的一把匕首！”保洁用手指比了一个长度：“看上去挺旧了，一晃眼就被他收起来了，然后他就说是要走了。”  
“这一大早就见刀也真是晦气，”保洁捂了捂胸口，“后来会所里又说帮派打架死了人，哎哟真是吓死人了吓死人了……”  
贺呈沉声打断保洁的唠叨，问道：“你确定是这个人吗？”  
保洁：“确定，小伙子长得可好看了，我怎么会忘呢！”  
贺呈摆了摆手，特助会意，把保洁带了下去。  
空旷的办公室霎时间安静了下来，贺呈独自坐在办公桌后，脸色阴沉。昨夜的事一时间分散了他的注意力，要不是特助一早带着消息来敲他的门，他不知道还要被蛇立瞒多久。  
“……致命伤在颈部，应该是一刀毙命……”  
贺呈起身扣起领口的扣子，系上领带，商协会议的闭会仪式就要开始了。他拿起桌上的手机，清除掉屏幕上蛇立的未接来电显示，推门大步走出了办公室。  
蛇立走出海岸酒店的旋转门时，晦暗天光自苍穹尽头向他刷然袭来，一瞬间，他感到一阵眩晕。他闭上双眼，用力甩了甩脑袋，再睁眼时，雨滴落上了他的脸颊。  
雨又下了起来。  
蛇立伸出手掌，看雨滴啪一下摔进他的手心里，粉身碎骨。一股带着疼痛的熟悉感刀锋般掠过他的心头，他猛地意识到，妈妈的忌日已经过了。  
妈妈是在十强比赛时去世的。  
一时间，四周细密无声的空气仿若承载着千钧巨力的手掌，无情地朝他狠狠压下。他控制不住一连后退几步，险些摔倒。  
——他究竟，在做什么？  
好不容易稳住身形，蛇立就这么站在酒店门口，站了很久很久，久到雨滴完完全全淋湿了他身上的衣服。他缓慢地走下台阶，进了不远处的电车站，等他回过神时，他已经站在了厂房区老旧的房门外。  
蛇立神情麻木地掏出钥匙打开房门，因为连日的阴雨，空气里弥漫着微弱的潮气。  
蛇立浑身是水，他卸下背包随意扔在地上，脱下湿透的衣服，走进卫生间，打开了淋浴喷头。热水器早已经不能用了，冰凉水柱倾泻而下。  
他低头直直看着老旧发黄的瓷砖，哗哗的水流逐渐在视线中模糊，一层一层变得浓白，粘稠，散发着令人作呕的腥臭气味。  
一瞬间，蛇立径直冲到洗手台前，五脏六腑仿佛纠结到了一起，胃针扎一般的刺痛，但他什么也没有吐出来。  
.  
蛇立关掉淋雨喷头，湿淋淋走了出来。  
他缓慢来到衣柜前，机械地打开了衣柜门，却从中准确地挑出了一套衣服。  
——那是一套演出服，红色宽袍下面罩着一身青色劲装。  
他走到床边坐下，将衣服紧紧抱进了怀里，那姿态十分贪婪眷恋，很久以后，他维持着紧抱衣服的姿势，倒进床铺里，闭上了无神的双眼。鼻间旧时光的气息由胸口攀上四肢百骸，带着初生般的温暖，他的神情渐渐放松了下来。  
他梦到了很小的时候，坐在这张床上玩耍，柴米油盐的香气飘在空气里，妈妈从灶台上端起饭菜，笑着朝他走来，说，阿立吃饭了。  
时光刷然掠过，妈妈捧着饭碗一脚跨过无形的屏障，居家服和围裙在一瞬间换成了那身红袍青衣。妈妈跳完一段，笑着问，阿立，好看吗？等你再长大一些妈妈教你跳。  
音乐声中，妈妈再次转身，宽袍翻起红浪，乍一收，手中短刀出鞘，雪白刀刃折过月光，深深刺进了蛇立眼底。  
他猛然睁眼，眼前一片昏暗，窗外的雨已经停了，时过黄昏。  
蛇立慢慢坐起身，感到脑袋隐隐在抽痛，他有些无措地四处张望，然后打开顶上吊着的白炽灯，低头看着怀里的衣服，终于清醒了过来。  
——这是妈妈说决赛的时候要穿的衣服。  
他赤身裸体地站起身，急忙把被揉得有些皱的衣服挂回了衣柜里，然后从底层翻出一件白T恤，和一条洗的发白的牛仔裤套上。再抬头时，他看到了挂在衣柜侧面的那把老旧的匕首。他缓慢地直起身，取下匕首拿在手里，看了很久，衣柜宽大的外檐与灯光形成了一个锋利的夹角，阴影中，他的眼神渐渐冰冷。  
突然，一阵嗡嗡声从地上传来，蛇立关上衣柜门，回身拾起地上的背包，掏出手机的一瞬间，身形猛然一顿。  
——是贺呈。  
蛇立深吸一口气，按下了接听键。  
还没开口，电话那头就传来了贺呈低沉的声音：“我工作结束了，准备回江岸，你在哪？”  
蛇立语气略微有些迟疑：“我出来买些吃的，现在正在往回走，也许会比您晚一点。”  
贺呈：“知道了。”  
不等蛇立再说什么，电话就被挂断了。  
蛇立皱着眉，迅速起身，顺手把匕首插进后腰，关上灯，背起背包就往外走。  
拉开房门的一瞬间，门外现出了贺呈高大的身影，他还保持着一手握着手机接听电话的姿势，漆黑双眼居高临下地看着蛇立，冷冷道：“好久不见。”  
12  
闭会仪式结束后贺呈就直接去了江岸，不出所料地没有看到蛇立的身影。他原本想打电话给特助直接派人去找，心中一动，想起了调查资料里的那间老房子。  
他开着车，来到西区。孤儿院的老院长因为年纪太大，已经记不太清究竟是哪一间，而厂房区又没有门牌号，所有房子都长一个样子。但好在房子因为太过老旧，很多住户都搬走了，整排平房只有零星几间亮着灯。  
他把车停在路口，一间一间找了过去。很快他发现只有一间的窗户是关着的，他紧贴在门边，拨通了蛇立的电话。  
这房子建得粗糙，房门根本没有什么隔音效果，在听到里面传来隐约的手机震动声的那一刻，贺呈便站直了身体，如同捕猎时志在必得的雄狮一般等待蛇立出现。  
事发太过突然，蛇立根本来不及掩饰脸上的震惊，他浑身僵直，本能地向后退了一步。  
贺呈紧逼上前砰一声关上房门，不给他任何逃避的机会，直接一把揽住了他的腰身。  
下一秒，贺呈神情一变，他深深看着蛇立的眼睛，另一只手伸向蛇立腰后，缓慢地，抽出了那把匕首，斜斜横在蛇立面前。  
蛇立金色的瞳孔剧烈抖动，他低下头，片刻后突然笑了一声。  
贺呈眉头轻轻皱了起来，只见蛇立慢慢抬起头，直视着他的眼睛，说道：“您又不是第一次见我，凶狠跋扈。”  
贺呈心中一凛，这显然超出了他的预料。  
这不该是一个费心深藏的秘密被发现的人该有的反应。  
蛇立丝毫不惧贺呈危险的目光，抬手轻轻握住了横在眼前的刀鞘，将匕首一寸一寸从贺呈手中抽了出来。他一手抵在贺呈胸膛上，微一用力试图挣脱，然而腰后禁锢着他的手臂仍旧如同熔炼过的钢铁。  
他斜睨着贺呈，轻笑道：“反正我也无处可躲，您不想听听吗？”  
贺呈的眉头早已拧成了一个川字。  
——他从没在蛇立脸上见过这样的表情。讥诮狡黠，上扬的唇角带着一抹诡异的邪气，又因为五官太过精致，更加给人一种毒蛇般浓烈艳丽的冲击力。  
贺呈下意识松了手上的力道。  
蛇立一步步后退，随后转身，双手搭在宽大立式衣柜的门板上用力一按，只听咔一声闷响，刚才由于关门时太过急躁，用力过猛而弹开了一条缝隙的柜门完全合上。在双臂与灯光形成的阴影中，蛇立的表情瞬间凝重，脑中熟悉的疼痛还未平息，甚至因为极度紧绷的神经而逐渐加剧，如同钝刀在钢丝上反复磨锯，带出的火星烫得他眼底瞬间泛起难以自控的红。  
蛇立缓慢回身，低头看着手上的匕首，拇指轻轻一顶，三寸刀锋出鞘。  
“是，这把刀就是用来杀他的。”他轻声说道，语调仿佛连接着脑海深处游离的回忆，轻佻而缥缈。  
贺呈沉声道：“是你杀了他。”  
蛇立沉默地立在衣柜前，老旧发黑的宽大木质家具越发衬得他身形瘦削挺拔，如孤山白杨，风摧难折。半晌，他才开口，却是不接贺呈的话，只听他说道：“您能找到这里，应该也知道了我妈妈的事。”  
不等贺呈回答，他只自顾自地往下说着：“她很喜欢跳舞，我常看她跳舞。”  
蛇立的目光始终停留在匕首上，但他却似乎透过这泛着青色金属光泽的利刃，看到了更加邃远，模糊，带着麦芽糖香气的旧时光。  
“后来她，生病，去世了。”蛇立顿了顿，生病两个字仿佛格外艰涩，轻划过他的喉咙，“她那时候最大的愿望，就是能拿到舞语者的冠军。她总说，阿立，妈妈能给你更好的生活。”  
贺呈目光深沉，看着几步之外的蛇立。因为侧头的角度关系，几缕银发滑落下来，隐约遮住了蛇立的侧脸，灯光下，他优美的下颚线条竟透着一种朦胧的温柔。  
蛇立手指一缩，锵一声，还刀入鞘。他抬起头，直直看向贺呈，金色眼眸在一瞬间泛起狠戾的光，然而上挑的眼尾却缀着洗过的红。  
贺呈瞳孔微微一凝。  
“他说他能带我参加初选，”蛇立冷冷道，“他说只要，我陪他，我就能参加初选。”  
“在遇到您之前，这下面曾经有很多痕迹，”他一手抚上侧颈，“这是他的爱好。”  
贺呈看着他的动作，突然想起会所那一夜蛇立扑到在他身上的时候，侧颈上那道暧昧的红痕。  
“他并不真正要我和他做爱，不过是一遍遍侮辱。他骗我。那一晚，我就是去杀他的。”  
贺呈听着他的话，刚毅薄唇紧抿，在陈旧灯泡映射出的昏黄灯光下，他面部线条紧绷得如同锋利玄铁，侧颈上隐约泛起青筋，愤怒而狰狞。他开口，嗓音低沉：“所以你利用我，来逃避警方的调查。你知道只要待在我身边，警察就会有所顾忌。”  
蛇立突然笑了，那语气极近嘲讽，却又莫名带出了一声微不可闻的叹息：“您应该不知道吧，豹头死的时候，是被结结实实绑在床上的。”  
贺呈眉峰一动，特助拿到的警方报告其实做的并不详尽，很多地方只记述了大概，或是直接陈述结果，案发现场的种种细节，恐怕只有凶手本人才会知道。  
“我把他绑好了，拿出刀来，他才知道我不是跟他开玩笑的。他挣扎得很用力，被皮带勒的到处是血，我把刀抵在他喉咙上，只要再进一寸，我就能杀了他。”蛇立的拇指轻轻在刀鞘上摩挲，“结果落地窗突然就碎了，进来的人手里个个拿着长刀，一看他们的架势我就知道是来寻仇的，如果不跑，我也会死。”  
贺呈漆黑瞳仁紧压成线，再也掩饰不住脸上的惊疑：“你没有杀他？”  
蛇立却像是没有听到一样，自顾自说道：“我不该犹豫的……我不该犹豫的……”  
贺呈紧皱着眉大步上前，一把攥住蛇立拿刀的手腕将他带到身前，居高临下逼视着他，沉声问：“你没有杀他？！”  
蛇立金色瞳孔轻轻颤动着，缓慢倒映出贺呈英俊锋利的面庞：“那晚会遇到您，真的是太意外了……您出手救我，却不要我付出任何报偿，让经理给我找一个房间休息。”他轻声呢喃着，“所以我知道您一定会帮我，我利用您，您的权势财富，送我去参加比赛，无论如何我一定要帮妈妈完成心愿。”  
贺呈狼一样的双眼中满是尖利的审视，蛇立却毫不回避，继续说道：“警察找我去询问的时候，我没有坦白所有，我知道匕首一旦送检，很久之后才能回到我手里。这是妈妈说决赛要跳的那支舞的道具，我不能冒险。您如果怀疑，可以拿它去检验，只是，能不能等到决赛结束。”  
贺呈的目光缓慢移动到面前青色的匕首上，他知道他的怀疑其实并没有直接证据，联系多方调查或许能够说通，但如果没有那名保洁，这把刀反而像是游离在整个案件之外，并没能真正捅进心脏，他神色沉了沉，问道：“你被退养，理由都是因为和各种帮派混在一起，其中难保没有豹头所在的青帮？”  
蛇立神情渐渐冷了下来，只听他问道：“您去过西区吗？”  
贺呈眉峰一拧，却不做答。  
蛇立：“我那个年纪的小孩在街上混，伸手可及的地方都是帮派的人，我能抢他们手里的烟，却没机会见他们手里的刀。”  
贺呈：“为什么不好好留在领养你的父母身边？”  
闻言蛇立嗤笑一声，俊秀五官因为极度的扭曲而显得格外尖刻：“来孤儿院的夫妇有各种各样的理由，但最后他们嘴里说出来的都是，要选个漂亮的孩子。我是漂亮的孩子，他们带走漂亮的孩子，可又有谁，会真的爱我。”  
他眼底泛红，握着匕首的手背上青筋暴起，他仿佛格外愤怒，却又仿佛承受着巨大的疼痛。  
贺呈表情变了变，片刻后才又开口：“那么那一晚，青帮的为什么还会来找你报仇？你如果没有杀人，又何必骗我？”  
蛇立垂下眼帘，深深吸了一口气，轻声说道：“我也想不明白。我从案发之后就一直在关注各种新闻，但除了网络八卦小报，豹头的案子根本没有登上过任何主流媒体。我一直在想，那一晚的实际情况，或许比我看到的还要复杂。”  
贺呈轻轻眯起了眼。贺闻朝的手究竟伸到了哪一步？难道他出手按下调查，是因为真正的凶手其实是他？  
蛇立再次抬眼，狭长双眼中赫然已是一片潮红，那盈盈的水光近在咫尺，仿佛一触即碎。贺呈的思绪被瞬间打断，他感到胸口微微发紧，有什么东西正缓慢而暧昧地缠上他的心脏。蛇立开口了，声音有些微地飘忽：“为什么骗您。如果您知道我还跟这些帮派有牵扯，以您的作风，我还能在您身边留多久呢？”他顿了顿，“我想在您身边待得久一点，再久一点，我收敛，我不凶狠跋扈，难道，难道我表现得还不够乖吗？！”  
滚烫的气息穿行过贺呈的五脏六腑，一时间，蛇立一次次低下眉目，敛起天生锋芒的温顺模样不断在他脑海中闪现。  
——“我想要做您的情人。”  
——“我想要荣华富贵。”  
——“求您给我。”  
——“是您伸手把我拉起来的。”  
他难以抑制地一把揽住蛇立劲瘦的腰肢，二人之间的距离更加贴近，近得仿佛蛇立一眨眼，那纤长眼睫就会扫过贺呈高挺的鼻梁：“你想在我身边待得久一点，你想要荣华富贵，我给你了，你拿了吗？”  
蛇立慢慢重复道：“荣华富贵……除了这些，我又能向您要什么呢？”  
随即他轻轻一勾唇角，握着刀的手抵上贺呈的胸膛用力拉开了一些距离，问：“现在您都知道了。我欺骗您，利用您，我劣迹般般，我凶狠跋扈……您要把我丢开吗？”  
他的神情轻佻从容，带着潮红的金色双眸眨眼间尽是灵动风情。然而贺呈却能感受到，他在微微颤抖，这个用尽全力维护自己最后一点坚硬的人早已在他手中无法掩饰的浑身颤抖。   
那奇异而熟悉的酥麻感如同火星落进滚烫岩浆，轰一声点燃整个世界。贺呈几下将人搂了回来，低头就吻了下去。匕首卡在胸前硌得皮肉生疼，他却丝毫不在意，上前几步直接把蛇立按进了衣柜旁的木床里，他抓起蛇立拿刀的手腕压过头顶，不断加深这个凶猛霸道的吻。  
蛇立的神经早已绷到了极限，他生平所有的坚硬气力已经在刚才那场交锋中消耗殆尽，他根本没有办法应付贺呈狂乱的侵略，挣扎无能，他只得紧紧攥住刀鞘，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角溢出，还顺道带出了换气时软弱的呻吟。  
贺呈看着蛇立那一塌糊涂的模样，只觉得浑身的热血都一齐往下倒灌。他真的很久没有接过这么没有章法的吻了，去他妈的理智，去他妈的自控，他只想狠狠剥开这条狡猾小蛇美丽的鳞片，露出鲜红娇嫩的内里，让他再也无法从容伪装，所有颤抖和彷徨都诚实地暴露在他面前。  
贺呈轻而易举地脱下了蛇立简单的衣衫，而他仍旧西装革履，坚硬冰冷的材质划过赤裸皮肤的触感恐怖而真实，蛇立十分不舒服地想要蜷缩起身体，下一秒，他不可抑制地惊叫出声。  
贺呈在舔他，心理上的刺激大大超越了生理，他的脚趾几乎是在瞬间绷紧，与此同时，贺呈粗粝的手指揉进了后穴，嫩肉惊恐地疯狂吮吸挤压，水从深处缓慢地流了下来。  
“啊……慢，慢一点……”  
贺呈根本不理会，冷酷地掰开他的大腿，粗长性器直接顶进了那隐秘的最深处！  
“啊！”  
强烈的快感混合着一种难以言喻的屈辱瞬间冲进蛇立的脑髓，他不安地扭动着想要逃离，贺呈却不给他机会，捞着他的腰将他一把抱起，一次次完全顶入又抽出。  
贺呈呼出一口灼热的气息，从脑后轻轻扯着蛇立的银发强迫他抬起视线。  
“叫呈哥。”贺呈冷冷开口，抵在深处最敏感的嫩肉上若有似无地研磨。  
蛇立被折磨得头皮发麻，从开始便持续到现在的头痛早已令他神智昏沉，泪水沾湿了睫毛。快乐与痛苦在脑中反复拉锯，一时间，野狗一般睚眦必报的本性使得他本能地横起匕首抵上了贺呈的脖颈。  
“你这个……！”他的语气本该凶狠，却因为鼻音而软弱得毫无攻击力。  
贺呈猛地顶了上去：“叫呈哥！”  
那力道堪称残忍，在一遍遍地研磨中反复命令道：“叫呈哥！”  
蛇立呻吟出声，电流般的快感奇异地麻痹了他的痛觉神经，他浑身无力，手指一松，最后一点抗拒随冰凉的匕首一起顺着贺呈健硕肩背滑落到了床铺上。  
他双眼含着颤抖的水光，轻声叫道：“呈哥……呈哥……”  
贺呈紧实肌肉在衬衫之下纠结成块：“还敢骗呈哥吗？”  
蛇立埋首在贺呈宽阔肩头，哽咽道：“不敢了……”  
贺呈深深呼出一口气，如果此刻蛇立能够听清，会发现里面竟然有一丝不易察觉的颤抖。  
贺呈紧紧拥住蛇立，很快便爆发在了蛇立身体里。  
漫长的射精令蛇立浑身痉挛，他甚至来不及去感受高潮，贺呈又开始了第二次。  
这一次贺呈把节奏放得很慢，蛇立的第一次就是贺呈带给他的，他似乎早已习惯了激烈的方式，这种强势而温柔的性爱他反而无法承受，直接在贺呈身下软成了一滩水。  
结束时贺呈以一种完全保护的姿势紧抱着他，看着他失神的双眼，低声说道：“你要什么，我都可以给你。”  
这一整句话说的极其缓慢，慢得尾音似乎拖成了一声长长的叹息。  
窗外更深夜静，无人知。


End file.
